Are You Trippin?
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: [abandoned] Hermione gaped at him. "Are you trippin?" she asked incredulously. "No, I'm falling," he replied. "What?" Draco smirked at her confusion. "Falling for you, of course." Take an accident prone Hermione and Draco, and what happens? Dramione, because gravity wants them together, too!
1. Are You Late?

**Are You Late?**

This is going to be my first multi-chapter story, and I am so excited! I hope I did a good job, and I cannot wait to write more! Dramione forever!

Me: Pray tell me, Draco. Who owns Harry Potter?

Draco: Not you.

Me: Exactly my point.

* * *

><p>Today was the first day of classes, and Hermione Jean Granger was rushing down the halls.<p>

It wasn't that she overslept, or forgot her books. That was what _normal_ people did. _She_ was tripped by the big Slytherin buffoon, Gregory Goyle, on her way to Potions. It was double Potions with the Slytherins, so Goyle should have already been there, not lurking in the halls, tripping innocent Gryffindors.

She scowled as she remembered his stupid, smirking face walking down the hall after tripping her and kicking her books askew.

_~Flashback~_

Hermione woke up extra early that day, her first day of lessons. Of course, she had Double Potions with the Slytherins first, but she would manage. It was no doubt all in spirit of inter-house unity.

And of course, _some_ Slytherins didn't care for said unity.

She was rounding a corner not too far from the entrance to the Great Hall, when a big foot came out of nowhere and caused her to fall face flat onto the floor.

She looked up to see the fat, smirking face of Gregory Goyle, resident stupid, Slytherin bully.

He kicked her books out of her bag and spread them all about the hall. Before she could even react, he had run, rather swiftly for quite a bulky frame, mind you, away, down the hall to Potions.

She had to quickly dust herself off and collect her books before she could run off to class.

_~End Flashback~_

And here she was now, sprinting as fast as her petite legs could carry her.

She ran and ran, clutching her book bag tightly, as to not let its contents spill out.

She was mere _feet_ away from the entrance to the dungeons, when the bell rang.

"Ms. Granger, you're late," said Professor Slughorn.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I had a bit of... trouble in the hallways," she stated, glaring daggers at at the back of the classroom where the aforementioned _trouble_ was seated.

"Well, I'll have to take five points from Gryffindor for that, Ms. Granger. Now go take the last empty seat over there," the Professor said, gesturing toward the left of the class, in the front row.

She followed his finger and found her looking at the one and only Head Boy. And she had to work on her potion with _him_.

She sighed.

"Okay, Professor," she mumbled, trudging up to the seat and sitting down.

"Pray tell, _Miss Head Girl_, why were you late?" her partner smirked.

She pointedly ignored him and tried to focus on Slughorn's speech.

"The people you are seated with shall be your partners for the rest of term, okay class?"

Nearly everyone groaned at that bit of news.

"I will not be assigning new ones until after Christmas break and I will not stand for any complaints," he said professionally. After a short pause, he began to speak slowly and very clearly, as if he were speaking to a child.

"You are stuck with them."

Hermione honestly thought that the war could have possibly left Slughorn a mite... barmy.

"Graaanger," her partner drawled, prodding her on the arm with his wand. "You haven't answered me," he continued in a sing song tone.

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm trying to pay attention," she hissed.

"Today," Slughorn started, "We will be brewing Amortentia," he announced.

The class groaned yet again.

Not only was the scent intoxicating and very distracting, it was an incredibly complex process.

There were mutters if complaint from nearly every corner if the dungeons.

"Now, now, class. Settle down. Turn to page 237 in your books. I expect to have a finished vial with you and your partner's names on it by the end of class."

He clapped his hands together twice. "You may begin."

Hermione opened her book to said page and quickly read the ingredients list.

"You _are_ going to help, right Malfoy?" she asked politely.

The blonde tolled his eyes. "Yea, whatever, Granger," he drawled, lazily perusing through page 237 of his book.

"Just go do your bookworm, know it all thing and get the ingredients," he commanded, swatting her away, not even bothering to look at her.

She sighed.

_This was going to be a long lesson,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Rock, Review<strong>

**-A. S. Malfoy**


	2. Are You Intoxicated?

**Are you Intoxicated?**

73 hits already? Wow, I'm touched! And four Story Alerts and six reviews!

I'd like to thank Flowers of Artemis, Her Ghost Eyes, and WhAt EvA u WaNt My NaMe To Be for the reviews _and_ Alerts!

Thank all you guys so much!

I will try to update this fic every Saturday, earlier if possible. But school is starting in a few days for me, so we'll see.

Me: Granger, do I own Harry Potter?

Hermione: In your dreams, Malfoy.

Me: Exactly my point.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, get me some frozen Ashwinder eggs from the cupboard, will you?" Hermione asked absently, most of her attention focused on stirring the potion at the right speed and at the right amount of rotations.<p>

"Why can't you get it yourself, Granger?" he asked, still lazily skimming through the recipe once more in his Potions book.

"Because I have been stirring this potion and adding all the ingredients for the last fifteen minutes, _Ferret_," she replied icily.

"Well, _Mudblood_, I cut all the ingredients beforehand," he retorted. "And I started the fire and filled the cauldron."

"Just get me some Ashwinder eggs, Death Eater."

"I don't take orders from a Gryffindor, much less a prude, know it all Mudblood," he spat at her.

"We agreed earlier this year that we would be civil. That means you can _not_ call me Mudblood."

"Then you can't call me Death Eater," he shot back.

"Fine, just get the eggs please," she repeated.

"I don't have to; go get them yourself," he replied angrily, with a hint of frustration.

She sighed and got up. "You know, Malfoy, you can be such an arse sometimes," she said casually, heading toward the student cupboard.

"Thank you!" he exclaimed in a mocking, over-dramatized, 'I am pretending I care to bug you' tone.

Hermione rolled her eyes and disappeared into the cupboard. When she came out, she had a container of Ashwinder eggs in hand.

Hermione sat back down and opened up the box.

"Okay, Ferret," she began, using his infamous pet name, "Can you put two of these eggs in while I stir the potion?" she asked politely.

He grunted angrily, but picked up the container and a spoon nonetheless.

Hermione stuck the ladle in and began to turn the mixture. "Okay, Mal-ferret, add one in now," she commanded lightly.

He glared at her for using that nickname, and then spooned in one of the eggs. It slowly dissolved as she continued stirring it.

"Okay, you can add the last one," she said, still stirring the potion in a lazy, monotonous circle.

As the last egg dropped in, the potion slowly turned a distinctive mother of pearl sheen and the steam began to rise in spirals.

A Cooling Charm was placed on the potion by Draco right after the change.

"I think we're done!" Hermione exclaimed happily, taking the ladle out and setting it down.

"No shit, we're done, Granger," Malfoy drawled, annoyed by her overly happy outburst.

She glared at him and scowled before going to get a vial from Slughorn.

Malfoy leaned in and cautiously sniffed at the potion. It smelled absolutely brilliant!

He could smell something fresh and sweet, like roses right after a spring shower. It underlined by a secondary smell of ink and a few ever so faint hints of vanilla. He sighed in content. Then he noticed that a piece of his hair was slightly submerged in the potion.

"Shit," he muttered, pulling away quickly and wiping his hair clean. The ends were singed and dissolved into the potion, though.

When Hermione came back, Malfoy was leaning back in his chair as if nothing ever happened. She eyed him suspiciously. "What did you do to the potion?" she demanded.

"I didn't do anything, Granger," he said in a patronizing tone.

She shot him a death glare and ladled a little bit of the potion into the vial.

"Okay," she started cautiously, "but if we get a bad grade on this, I will personally come and ask you what you did to this," she threatened, walking back to Slughorn's desk to turn in the potion.

_Nobody talks to a Malfoy like that!_ he thought to himself._ Especially not a little Mudblood._ So, he decided to trip her lightly on her way back to show her to learn and respect her superiors.

**~DMHG~**

Hermione went over to Slughorn and handed him the potion.

"Ah, looks swell as always, Ms. Granger," he complimented.

Hermione beamed. "Well, I suppose Malfoy did help a _little_," she admitted hesitantly.

"Ah, well what else would I expect from the top two students in class?" he commented proudly.

Hermione was positively mollified.

"Thank you, Professor," she said and then practically skipped back to her desk.

As Hermione neared her seat, Malfoy stuck his foot out a foot or so, right in front of Hermione's path.

Still happy from the earlier compliment given by Slughorn, Hermione was totally oblivious to the obstacle. That is, until she tripped over it.

She yelped and flailed her arms, grabbing onto the nearest thing she could reach. And that thing happened to be the cauldron of Amortentia.

It did nothing in helping stabilize her; instead, she actually dragged it down with her.

The contents spilled all over her. Not to mention, some of it falling into her open, screaming mouth.

She fell flat on her bum, choking violently on the potion.

Professor Slughorn quickly cleared her throat with a flick of his wand and asked one of the other students to help her up. She was shaking violently, still coughing slightly.

Everyone's eyes were on the scene in the Potion room now.

_What have I done?_ Draco thought to himself. He quickly shook the thought off. _No, she deserved it. _

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry and Ron asked, rushing to her side and helping her up.

She nodded numbly and weakly pushed the people helping her away.

"I'm fine, Ronald," she said, swaying slightly on her feet.

She walked over to her seat, swaying almost violently. Then, her legs gave away, and she fell right into Draco. He grabbed her by the arms before she fell to the ground.

_It's just a reflex,_ he told himself.

"Get off me, you little Mudblood!" he yelled, still holding her by the arms.

It looked like they were hugging, but everyone knew otherwise.

"Mhm, but you feel so nice, Draco," she mumbled into his chest. But thankfully, or un-thankfully, no one heard her.

"Get up, Granger!" he repeated, shaking her lightly.

"No," she said stubbornly and with more volume. She then snaked her arms around him.

Draco attempted to shake her off or put her down on her chair, whichever worked first, but she just hugged him tighter.

"Professor, do something!" Draco whined.

"Ms. Granger," Slughorn began, "please let go of him. _Now_."

"Mhm, fine," she pouted, letting go of him and sitting down in her seat, albeit reluctantly.

The classroom was abuzz with quiet whispers and mutters.

"What is wrong with her?"

"Did the _Gryffindor Princess_ just hug the _Slytherin Prince_?"

"Why the bloody hell did he even catch her?"

"Settle down, class!" Slughorn bellowed violently.

The room immediately fell quiet.

"It seems Miss Granger here might have ingested some Amortentia," he announced.

"Why she is infatuated with Mister Malfoy here is beyond me. Did you, by any chance, get some hair or anything of that sort in the potion, Mister Malfoy?" Slughorn inquired.

"Uhm, I leaned down to take a whiff of it and some of my hair did fall in," he volunteered reluctantly. "But what does that have to do with anything?" he added angrily.

"Ah, well, it has _everything_ to do with it!" Slughorn said vaguely, spreading his arms out wide.

Still as barmy as ever, I see.

"And that would be?" Draco asked impatiently.

"Well, you two have brewed quite an exceptional batch, and she should only be like this for a week. I forgot to make the antidote beforehand, and it takes a month to brew, do you'll just have to wait it out," the professor explained.

Draco groaned. "Can't you just lock her in the Hospital Wing for that week?" he complained.

"But I want to go to class and see you, Draco," Hermione pouted.

"And you will, Miss Granger. Do not fret. This is not too big a reason to miss class," Slughorn said.

Hermione's face lit up in an instant. "I get to stay with my Drakey and go to class!" she exclaimed happily, hugging Draco again.

"Please, keep your hands to yourself, Granger," he drawled, pushing her away in disgust and frustration.

"If it makes you happy," she said, grinning widely.

_Granger actually has a nice smile,_ he thought in spite of himself. _I thought she had beaver teeth._

_Merlin, I did not just think that. This is going to be a long week,_ Draco moaned to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Read, Rock, Review<strong>

**-A. S. Malfoy**


	3. Are You Playing Along?

**Are You Playing Along?**

I AM ON AN UPDATE FRENZY! I AM TYPING UP THE FIFTH CHAPTER RIGHT NOW, AND I THAT MAKES ME WANT TO POST THIS **NOW**. xD But, hey, I don't know anyone that doesn't like an early update! :D The frenzy will probably end soon because as of August 24th, I am to start school. Le sigh.

I think I'm going to change my sign-out based on whatever song I'm listening to when I type my story. Details at the end. :)

Me: Potter, do I own you?

Harry: Shove off, Malfoy.

Me: And that, my readers, means, "No" in The-boy-who-refused-to-die dialect.

* * *

><p>"Granger, will you <em>please<em> let go of me?" Draco asked though clenched teeth.

"I thought I told you to call me Hermione, silly!" she said, still clinging tightly onto his arm.

"People are staring, and I have to go to Charms, Granger! Let. Me. Go!" he repeated, shaking his arm violently.

And people _were_ staring.

After all, the famous Gryffindor Princess of the Golden Trio was clinging onto former Death Eater, Slytherin Extraordinaire Draco Malfoy's arm. What's not to stare at? It was certainly one of the oddest things to ever happen in these very corridors of Hogwarts.

Hermione pouted. "You have to call me Hermione, then," she commanded stubbornly.

"This is ridiculous! I'm going to be late for class! Hell, you are, too!" he exclaimed in a frustrated tone.

"What's my name, Draco?" she asked sweetly. "I'll let you go if you tell me."

"Just go to Transfiguration or whatever you have next," he ordered.

"And how am I supposed to know that you are talking to me if you don't use my name? I can't follow a request if I don't know it's for me," she pointed out professionally.

Once a know it all, always a know it all.

Draco groaned and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" she asked politely.

"Let go of me, Er-mi-nee," he pouted. Although it sounded a lot like Germany without the 'G' at the front when Draco said it.

"Excuse me?" she said sweetly. "I wanna hear you say my name, Draco! Correctly, too!"

"Let go of me, _Hermione_," he said, glaring at her lividly.

The brunette released Draco's arm and beamed at him. "Okay, Draco," she said brightly, obviously satisfied. "I'll see you at lunch!" she called, skipping down the opposite corridor.

_Merlin, help me,_ Draco thought to himself as he walked down the corridors to Charms class.

**~DMHG~**

Draco into his usual seat beside Blaise just as the bell rang.

Flitwick cleared his throat and the class quieted down. "Today," he announced, "we will be learning about Disillusionment Charms. Please open up your books to page 413."

Draco was taking out his books as Zabini slid a note onto his desk.

_What's up, Drake? You were almost late._

Draco quickly dipped his quill and penned in a reply before sliding the note back and opening his book to the desired page.

_**I was held up by Hermione.**_

_Granger? What did she do? Threaten to hex your arse off in the middle of the corridor for tripping her during Potions? _

_**She wouldn't do that under the influence of a bloody love potion, smart one.**_

_Threaten to _shag _your arse off in the middle of the corridor for tripping her during Potions?_

_**You have a dirty mind, Blaise. **_

_Thank you. And you're not denying it. Did she?_

_**More like refuse to let go of my arm so I could go to class until I called her Hermione. And yes, in the middle of a crowded corridor.**_

Blaise snickered as he read the note.

"Mr. Zabini! Please pay attention during class," Flitwick scolded. "Five points from Slytherin."

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Blaise replied politely.

_And I trust she got to you?_

_**Shut up, Zabini. You wouldn't want more points off our house, now would you?**_

_Wow, I can even sense your sarcasm in written form. And nah, I don't think I will shut up. Then annoying you would be so much more hard._

Draco glared at Blaise.

_**Help me get rid of her?**_

_You can't just kill her, mate._

Draco rolled his eyes.

_**You know what I mean.**_

_Why don't you just play along?_

_**Your dirty mind is making its presence known again, Blaise.**_

_That wasn't the least bit dirty!_

_**Whatever.**_

_I'm just saying you could play along and humiliate her after the potion wears off._

_**I'm listening.**_

_Technically you're reading, seeing as I'm not actually talking._

_**Piss off.**_

_Then you won't get to hear my brilliant plan!_

_**Fine. Continue, Blaise. I'm **_**reading**_**.**_

_Okay, so you play along and give the lady what she wants._

_**You already said that, genius. **_

_Yea, yea, let me continue. Geez, Draco. _

_**Carry on. You are taking bloody forever, mate.**_

_You give her what she wants and spread a whole bunch of rumors. Not everyone knows about the potion, so don't mention it. Just spread a few dirty rumors and when the potion wears off, she will be so pissed._

_**Bloody brilliant, Blaise. This is going to be hilarious.**_

Blaise smirked.

_I am a genius, aren't I? Aren't you going to than-_

"Mr. Zabini!" Flitwick yelled once again.

Blaise looked up from writing his note.

"I told you to pay attention! Five more points from Slytherin. I will not tolerate any unnecessary doodling during class. Keep your eyes up here."

Draco snickered.

"Five points from you, too, Mr. Malfoy. Now pay attention!"

_Hah! You just got a taste of your own medicine! Who's laughing now?_

_**No one. Just meet me in the Slytherin Dorms after lunch, mate.**_

Blaise quickly read the note and gave Draco a slight nod.

_Let's get this show on the road,_ Draco thought as he listened to Flitwick drone on and on about the Disillusionment charms

"The Disillusionment Charm, when used correctly, can make the user blend into his environment, and not visible to the naked eye."

_That would be a neat spell to know. I can scare Hermione by sneaking up on her,_ Draco mused.

_Wait, when did she become Hermione. Damn that Granger. Granger, Granger, Granger. That should do it._

_Are you as bored as I am, mate?_

_**I'm bored out of my bloody mind, Blaise.**_

_Want to practice the spell on ourselves later? Maybe scare a few first years?_

_**You read my mind. Let's get Hermi- Granger while we're at it. Damn her. I swear, she's messing with my head.**_

_Yup, she sure is._

_**Way to defend me, Zabini.**_

_I was agreeing with you. And you know it's true._

_**Piss. Off.**_

_You're right. I'll bug you after lunch in the dorms._

Draco looked up to see Blaise smirking at him. The irritated blonde shot his dark skinned friend a death glare and ignored him for the rest of class.

* * *

><p>So, the song thing. I like to listen to music as I type and I think I will base my sign out on whatever song is playing when I finish up the chapter. And maybe I'll give out a little sneak peak of the next chapter to the first two people to guess the song title right!<p>

Yea, I think I'll do that! Good luck! And Band/Singer is optional, but I need to know the title!

Your reviews make me want to spin through the driveway with angelic grace. 'Til I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my face...


	4. Are You Serious?

**Are you Serious?**

Me: Blaise, do I own Harry Potter.

Blaise: Why do you ask if you already know?

Me: So the lawyers don't ruin us all financially.

Blaise: In that case, you don't own Harry Potter. Don't kill us and rip our limbs off, lawyers!

Me: I don't own Harry Potter, but Blaise here owns a dirty mind. Still.

* * *

><p>While Draco and Blaise verbally argued it out through notes in Charms class, Hermione's Transfiguration class was no exception to the crazy, messed up, written drama as well.<p>

**~DMHG~**

Hermione skipped into the Transfiguration classroom and slid into her seat between Ron and Harry just as the bell rang.

As she happily and gracefully extracted her books, parchment, quill, and ink from her bag, Harry poked her arm lightly.

"Why were you almost late, Hermione?" he whispered.

Hermione sighed in content. "I was hanging out with Draco in the corridors for a while," she replied.

"You were WHAT?" Ron exclaimed a little too loudly.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Okay, class. Quiet down and open up your books page 179. That includes you, Mr. Weasley. We will be reading about the theory for animating dolls into real animals."

Hermione opened her book to said page and quickly penned a reply before passing it to Ron.

_I was with Draco. Didn't I already say that, Ron?_

_**Why were you hanging out with that git?**_

_He's not a git, Ronald! You're so mean!_

_Mate, you don't want to make her cry during class. It won't end well._

_Yea, don't be so mean Ronald. I'm allowed to love whoever I want._

_Wait, WHAT?_

_**Same as Harry. How could you say that Hermione?**_

Harry leaned over and poked Ron. "Love potion, Ron. I just remembered. Leave her be."

"Oh, yea. I remember now. Okay, I'll try not to cause a scene," Ron whispered back.

_Leave her be, Ron._

_Yea, listen to Harry, and leave me alone.  
><em>

_We don't want to get points taken away. Or detentions. Right, Ron?_

_**Um yea, it's just, we don't want you to hang out with that self righteous git, 'Mione.**_

_Draco's really nice! You just have to get to know him!_

_**We don't want to talk to that arrogant ferret.**_

_You can hang out with him as long as you like, but we will NOT hang out with him._

_He's so sweet, though! Draco even agreed to call me Hermione!_

_**That little b– (ink smear)**_

_Don't you dare finish that with a swear word, Ronald!_

_Still as bossy as ever, I see._

_**Why'd you kick me, 'Mione? That bloody hurt! And you took away the quill. Geez.**_

_I'm not bossy!_

_**No, you are. You know you are, Hermione.**_

_Well, just a little. I'm honestly not that bad, right?_

_Um, if it makes you feel better, Hermione, then no._

_Thank you, Harry. Ron?_

_**Um… you're not very… bossy, but you're a little… TOO leader-like.**_

Hermione glared at Ron while Harry snickered at the scene before him.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed. "I would like it if you paid attention during class! Five points from Gryffindor. I expected better behavior from you!" she scolded.

_**Hah, you caught red handed, mate.**_

_Oh, shut up, Ron._

_McGonagall's right, you know. We should really start paying attention. Especially you two. I read over this quite a few times over the summer, myself._

_**Once a book worm, always a book worm.**_

_Oh, be quiet, Ron.  
><em>

_You are the smartest one here, 'Mione._

_Just pay attention, you two._

_**Fine.**_

_Fine._

_Good. By the way, I can't help you guys after dinner tonight. Okay?_

_**Why not, 'Mione? You always do!**_

_Yea, come on, Hermione. You know we kinda need it._

_Kind of, Harry. Not "kinda"._

_We KIND OF need it. Are you happy know?_

Hermione grinned to herself.

_Very._

_**Now, why can't you help us tonight?**_

_Because I want to be with Draco. And we have patrols.  
><em>

_BREATHE, RON!_

_**-ink splats-**  
><em>

_I think Ron needs a new quill…_

_**HERMIONE! How could you! Why the bloody hell do you want to spend time with that... that ferret! He is an arrogant, self righteous git! You should stay away from him! You're only gonna end up getting hurt, or humiliated. It is not going to end well, just stay away from that b-**_

_RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! You are so mean!_

Hermione turned away from Ron, tears forming in her eyes.

_Look what you did, Ron! You made her cry! You better apolo-_

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall yelled. "Are you paying attention? Eyes up here, if you please! You too, Mr. Weasley. Five more points from Gryffindor," the professor scolded.

_You're meeting me in the Gryffindor Dorms after lunch whether you bloody like it not, Ronald._

_**Fine. Let's see if Hermione is okay.**_

_I think you've done enough, Ron. _

_**Ugh, fine. You talk to her. I'll stay out of it. Maybe go track down Malfoy, and give him a little… pep talk.**_

_You know, if you hurt Malfoy, Hermione will probably kill you. Or hate you at the least. So you better think before you do anything too rash._

_**Says the boy who disappeared into the Forbidden Forest to die for us during the Final Battle. WITHOUT telling anyone.**_

_Yes, but I'm still alive and Hermione is still sad. I'll try to talk to her. You stay out. You've done enough._

_**Good luck. I swear, she's probably PMS-ing.**_

_I didn't need to know that Ron. Just pay attention. I'm going to talk to her._

_**Pay attention? You're turning into Hermione.**_

Harry rolled his eyes.

_Whatever, mate. Just leave her be while I talk to her._

Harry gingerly poked his bushy haired friend on the shoulder. "Are you okay, Hermione?"

She turned to face him. Her eyes were only slightly red, meaning she didn't cry as much as the boys thought she did. "I'm fine," she whispered numbly.

"Ron didn't mean it, you know," Harry replied softly.

"I know, but sometimes he can be such a pig!" Hermione hissed. "I am allowed to be with whomever I want. He doesn't have to be so protective. He has Lavender, after all."

"Yea, but we're your friends," The Boy Who Lived reasoned. "We don't want you to get hurt, Hermione. After all, this is Malfoy we are talking about."

"And what's wrong with Draco?" Hermione huffed.

"Mrs. Granger! I expected better from you, of all people!" McGonagall stated, shaking her head. "Five points from Gryffindor! Any more distractions and I will be forced to hand out detentions! Now, keep quiet and pay attention!"

Hermione nodded meekly and quickly wrote Harry a note.

_We'll talk during, lunch, Harry. Now pay attention._

Harry inwardly smiled at Hermione's note and gave her a slight nod.

After all, there was only ten more minutes left in class. They could wait.

_Ron, Hermione is okay, and she said we'll talk during lunch. Don't screw this up and make her cry again. And don't reply to this note. McGonagall's getting suspicious._

Ron gave Harry a slight nod as well, and the two boys ended up staring at the clock until class ended. Which was only eight minutes, so not too long.

And as soon as the bell rang, Hermione and her friends packed up, and the brunette was promptly dragged roughly out of the classroom into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Draco volunteered to do the sign out for me. If you know the song, you'd probably understand. You're welcome, Draco.<p>

Draco: Read and review, or when you walk my way, I'll give you hell. Hehehe. T:(


	5. Are You Going to Leave Her Alone?

**Are You Going To Leave Her Alone?**

If I have to even _mention_ a **disclaimer** before I continue on with this Harry Potter fic, you can assume I don't own Harry Potter. Common sense, people. xD

* * *

><p>Hermione was rather roughly dragged into the Great Hall by her best mates.<p>

"Guys!" she hissed. "Slow down! You're going to make me trip or rip my robes!"

Of course, they were Harry and Ron, so they didn't let her go until she was seated across them at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione was dusting some non-existent lint off her robes when she heard Harry clear his throat.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"How do you know you can trust Malfoy?" Ron demanded immediately.

"I just can! He's just so… trust worthy. And nice and cute and funny and-"

Ron, who was of course beginning to load up his plate with food, interrupted her. By fake gagging.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's acting. It was actually quite pathetic acting, but Harry would never say that aloud. _Oh, how mature_, he thought as he followed Ron's actions and began putting some food on his plate as well.

"Hermione," Ron whined in an annoying high pitched tone, "you wouldn't want to get us sick on the first day of school, would you? Then we would have to miss all those important lessons!" he exclaimed a little bit _too_ dramatically.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't say anything that would make you sick, Ronald."

"Honestly, hearing about the Ferret in general makes me feel queasy," Ron said mock seriously before taking a huge bite from his sandwich.

"How immature can you be? Just don't listen, Ronald!" Hermione scolded, picking at her salad.

" 'eah, bu' I jush don' lie zhe feh-it," the red head choked out through his mouthful of food.

"Merlin, Ron, you'd think that being a famous war hero, you'd have better manners," Ginny commented lightly, skipping to sit down by Harry.

"Hey Gin," Harry greeted happily, giving his girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek.

"Oh, Merlin, Harry; not in front of me. I thought I told you that already," Ron complained.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Forgive my brother, Harry. He's just bitter because of his love life. Or lack, thereof," she added smugly, kissing Harry on the cheek again just to bug her older brother once again.

"You know, you and Hermione should get together. We could go on a double date," Harry mused lightly.

" 'arry, 'or zhe lasht time, 'e and 'er-i-nee 'on't erk," Ron grunted through yet another full mouth. "We don't want to go back there," he finished after finally swallowing his food.

"If you're going to talk with your mouth full, Ron, at least use correct grammar," Hermione said, nose scrunched up in disgust. Ron just immaturely stuck his tongue out at her.

"I was just joking, mate. Ginny and I totally understand. Don't we, Gin?" he asked, kissing her on the nose.

The youngest Weasley giggled. "We sure do," she agreed, scooting close enough to be practically in her boyfriend's lap.

"Ginny, save the mushiness for the abandoned classrooms, will you? You're lucky I even let you date Harry," Ron said in a superior tone.

She scowled in response. "Go stuff your face. I'm mature enough to make the right choices."

"You sure are," Harry replied loyally.

Ron rolled his eyes and returned to his lunch. Or his second serving of said meal, to be precise.

Hermione could only finish half of her meal. "As much as I would love to watch you two," she looked at Harry and Ginny," be cute and observe the one of a kind Ron stuff his ever endless mouth, I have an Ancient Runes essay to complete." She stood up. "I shall see you guys in Charms after Lunch," she nodded curtly and went to head to the library.

**~DMHG~**

Of course, what's a Dramione chapter without a **Meanwhile at the Slytherin Table…**

Draco and Blaise sat down next to each other upon their arrival into the Great Hall. It wasn't a dramatic entrance that the two seemed to favour every now and then, with the loud slamming of the doors and gallivanting in proudly, heads poised toward the ceiling. That kind of entrance was for those boring days that certainly needed something to brighten it up. Today, the two Slytherin boys actually did not want to attract any attention. So here the boys were, silently eating their lunch. With correct table manners, of course. They weren't the Weasel. Occasionally, one if the duo would prod the other and whisper something to the other. So, typical shady Slytherin behavior.

It was ten minutes into the meal, fifty minutes left, when the two got up and exited the Hall. And where else did they head, but the Slytherin Boys' Dormitory.

**~DMHG~**

Blaise sat comfortably down on his bed whilst Draco took the one opposite to him. "And so begins our devious ploy to humiliate Herm- Granger," Draco said mischievously, smirking evilly.

"Yup. What kind of rumors should we spread? Something humiliating and probably dirty. Which would only make it more humiliating," Blaise replied deviously.

"I'm sure Granger wouldn't want anyone to know how bad a snog she is," the blonde mused.

"You already snogged the girl? You dirty, little Slytherin." Blaise was grinning, but also shaking his head.

"No, I haven't snogged the prude, you idiot," Draco snapped. "I'm just saying we tell everybody she is. That way I don't have to actually snog her."

"But, I know you want to, mate," Blaise mocked in a sing song tone.

All Blaise got for that comment was a Sneakoscope to the face.

"Bloody hell, Drake! I was just kidding with you!" The Italian but the Sneakoscope back on the armoire. "Geez," he mumbled, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. Draco shrugged. "You were asking for it, Zabini. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you wanted to snog the little know it all yourself," Draco said nonchalantly, examining his nails.

And that was when Draco got a pillow flat to the face. Three times the platinum blonde was hit before he could pick up another pillow and retaliate. It broke into an all out pillow fight, which lasted for 20 minutes. After that, the boys were exhausted, and collapsing onto their previous beds, breathed in the cool dungeon air heavily. "That was fun, but we barely got anything planned," Blaise panted.

"Oh, yea," his friend replied quietly. "Well, maybe after dinner in the Heads' room. My room is good enough; I'll just cast _Muffliato_."

Okay, class is going to start soon. We should get going." Blaise stood up and fixed his hair. Taking a peek at his watch, he gasped. Hitting Draco once more with a pillow, he yelled, "Get up! We have five minutes to get to Transfiguration!"

Draco bolted up and took a comb off one of the other boys' dressers. Running it quickly through his silky, platinum hair, Draco rushed out of the Dorm, Blaise right on his tail.

**~DMHG~**

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were passing the library to get to class when they bumped into Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. As per usual, there was a verbal clash right on the tail of that encounter.

"You!" Ron yelled, pining Draco up against the wall with his wand. "Ooh, I'm so scared. The Weasel's going to hex me," Draco mocked sarcastically, his signature smug smirk plastered on his face. "Don't make yourself puke slugs again, Weasel."

Ron's face just became even redder at the retort. Apparently it _is_ possible. "This is all _your_ fault! It's _your_ fault Hermione is like this, and it'll be _your_ fault that she'll get angry at us for not stopping her when it wears off. And it'll be _your_ fault when we laugh our arses off while carving onto your obit, "Killed by Hermione Granger for slipping her Amortentia", you little Ferret!"

Zabini stepped in between the two. "Weasley, calm the hell down! It was an accident; I'm sure your little bookworm friend will understand," he said in a cool, calm, and collected tone.

Harry pulled Ron back by the arm. "Zabini's right, Ron. Calm down; hexing won't get us anywhere."

Ronald took a few deep breaths, but he was still glaring daggers at Malfoy. If looks could kill, Ron's glare would have been the equivalent of being Crucio'd to death.

"So, Potter, what do you and Weaselbee want?" Malfoy inquired in a deathly calm tone.

"We're just warning you to leave Hermione _alone_. If you so much as lay a _hand_ on her-"

"Yea, yea, you'll hex me to hell and back. I'm _so_ scared," Malfoy drawled sarcastically.

Ron just growled at him and continued with his death glare.

And it was then that Hermione chose to skip out of the library.

"Draco!" she exclaimed happily, rushing over. "Hello, Draco!" she repeated happily, giving him a quick hug. "Ron, Harry, Zabini." She added, nodding at them. "Are you guys playing nice?" she asked sweetly.

Draco smirked. "Well," he began, drawing out the vowel sound.

And then the bell rang.

"Oh, you can tell me later, Drake! Come on Harry, Ronald, let's go to Charms. We mustn't be late!" she gasped, dragging the two by the arms to said class.

"Damn, I wanted to rat on the Weasel," the blonde sighed.

"Come on, Drake, let's go to Transfiguration," the Italian droned in a bored voice, already tediously dragging his feet toward the classroom.

* * *

><p>Hm...I think I might have tanked on this one. ^^'<p>

Raise your glass and please review! Get on the right way! All my cool readers! :D


	6. Are You Spreading Rumors?

**Are You Spreading Rumors?**

First of all, I'd like to thank all 14 of you that favourited and all 24 that added my story to Alerts! I really appreciate it, and all these little things always make my day.

**Disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly. Annoying classmates, boring and short tempered teachers, and, of course, <strong>heaps<strong> of homework. And for the prefects and Head Boy and Girl, night patrols. Oh, the joys of seventh year.

Although _this_ time, night patrols were bound to be very… interesting. It wasn't always that the Head Girl, a Gryffindor, kept on flirting endlessly with the Head Boy, a Slytherin no less. Especially if the Head Girl and Boy were, respectively, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. _Flirting_ was nearly a foreign term when it came to the two rivals. That is, until the Potions incident. And when the two went to patrol, _alone_ with _no teacher supervision_, one can expect what a love potion intoxicated Hermione Granger would do.

**~DMHG~**

The unseemly pair was walking through the fourth floor corridor somewhere near the Ancient Runes classroom when they heard a bang and a moan coming from a broom closet. Being a broom closet, one probably knows what's going on in there. Draco banged hard on the door before jerking it open.

Standing there was a fifth year Hufflepuff and a fourth year Gryffindor, looking scared out of their minds from the sudden bang. Draco scowled at them. "Ten points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Now go to bed before we are forced to hand out detentions. And to your own Common Rooms!" Draco added loudly, seeing them headed the same way, hand in hand.

The older Hufflepuff shot his prosecutor a dirty look before quickly giving his partner in crime's hand an affectionate squeeze and heading the opposite directions. "Five more points for public displays of affection!" Draco barked. "That's right! Now go to your Common Room before I give you a detention!" the blonde yelled smugly at the Hufflepuff's retreating back.

"You should go back to Gryffindor Tower as well," Hermione advised the little Gryffindor girl politely. The girl nodded meekly and sped off, probably terrified of the Heads, most likely Draco.

As soon as the little girl was out of hearing range, Hermione turned on her fellow Head. "That is not a very nice way to treat a fellow student, you know," she scolded professionally. "They were just holding hands. There is nothing wrong with that! . . . . I wish I had someone to hold my hand, too," she mused, looking at Draco almost wistfully.

_Oh bloody hall, the bookworm wants me to hold her hand, _Draco thought to himself._ As if I'd ever do that._

He cleared his throat. "Good for you, Granger, but we still have to finish patrolling the fifth floor after this," he announced, walking ahead.

She nodded silently in response and followed after him.

Hermione actually tried a few times to get Draco to talk, but failed miserably. _Someone has selective hearing,_ she thought to herself as they reached the fifth floor.

And it was as they rounded that particular corner, that Hermione heard a series of rather loud and scary crashes. She gasped and instinctively grabbed Draco's hand. When the crashing finally subsided, Draco felt his hand being squeezed nearly to death. "Granger," he began slowly, "why the bloody hell are you holding my hand?" he finished rudely.

The brunette blushed and promptly let go. Mumbling a scarce "sorry", she turned away from Draco.

He smirked at her obvious discomfort. Another rumor to spread: _Hermione Granger is, despite her house, a coward when it comes to scary sounds._

_Might as well tell everyone she has horribly chapped and hard lips, tastes like dirt, smells like sweat, and is very, __**very**__ clingy as well, _Draco plotted mentally._ Technically, they're not lies, just exaggerations. I think…_

It was nearly 2am when Hermione and Draco finished their patrols. Hermione, having woken up extra early that day, was starting to nod off.

They were back-tracking through the fifth floor corridors again to get back to their dorms when the sleepiness became too much for Hermione.

She was up in front when she all of a sudden just fell down; sound asleep, on top of Malfoy, she didn't move.

"Bloody hall, Granger," the boy hissed through his mouthful of her hair, picking himself and his brown haired burden up and shaking said burden awake. She smelled like something very familiar, but he couldn't remember what that was.

"Mhm, wha?" she murmured sleepily.

"Wake up, Granger. We're almost at the Dorms."

"Okay, I-I'm awake," she mumbled, still swaying slightly as Draco slowly let go of her. "You better stay awake; it's not that far to our Common Room."

She nodded ever so slightly before falling in top of Draco once more. Only this time, she fell down face-first on him. And of course, when you fall face to face on someone, you can only guess where your lips would land.

Draco caught her, eyes widened in surprise.

His last thought before her lips touched his was, _Oh Merlin, she's gonna cut my flawless lips with hers. _

_. . . . . _

_Screw that, they're as soft as velvet and she tastes like… vanilla._

Draco inhaled deeply through his nose, the scent of Hermione filling his nostrils once again. Like… was that roses? Merlin knows where she spends her free time.

He didn't push Hermione away; he was so caught up in her scent, her taste.

Draco closed his eyes and didn't even notice when she woke up. That is until she snaked her arms around him hugged tightly. So, he panicked and pulled away suddenly.

"Bloody hell, Granger! Stop falling asleep!" he said pathetically, turning around and storming dramatically the rest of the way to the Dorms so he could avoid another fiasco like that. And avoid Hermione seeing his no doubt flushed face.

**~DMHG~**

Hermione just stood there for a whole minute, watching him storm off. Then she started skipping happily, albeit tiredly, to the Dorms as well.

As she collapsed into her bed, only one thing ran through her tired, intoxicated mind.

_I kissed Draco Malfoy. I, Hermione Granger, kissed Draco Malfoy!_

And so the days slowly passed. It only took a day and a half for rumors to start without Draco interfering. And, as rumors go, they were incredibly warped. All mentions of a love potion were cut out, to be replaced with so, **so** many other different things. And Draco still did spread his made up rumors. Even if he knew they weren't the least bit true.

Hermione sent Draco flowers and notes and she kissed him in between classes. Even Blaise Zabini complimented Draco on his _acting_ skills. News spreads quickly at Hogwarts. News of new couples spreads even quicker. Ron as a matter of fact, might have punched Draco. The blonde never told anyone where he got that bruise on his arm… Of course, Harry stopped Ron before he did anything to get him expelled and reminded his red headed friend that the potion would wear off soon.

The whole school was abuzz came Monday morning. Which marked the seventh day, the day the potion would wear off. Just a few more hours and Hermione would be back to normal, and no doubt ready to give Draco Malfoy hell.

* * *

><p>Yea, that was kind of short and rushed… I was slightly blocked with this one. The next one might include mild violence and some describing of graphic violence scenes. Just a warning. xD<p>

I'll watch the night turn light blue, but I'd really like some reviews. xD


	7. Are You Easily Bruised?

**Are You Easily Bruised?**

You gotta have some violent humour at one point! And here it is! Of course, there is more to come; tripping isn't the only way to fall here in this fic...

Warning: There is physical assault in here. And the violence scenes here are pretty graphic and descriptive. Well, it isn't _that_ bad. **I think**... xD

Definition of **Disclaimer**: -author decides last minute that she doesn't want to write the definition because she is too busy _not_ owning Harry Potter-

* * *

><p>The whole class wasn't really paying attention to the lesson or what they were putting into their concoctions. It was supposed to be a De-Swelling Drought, but with all the mis-measurements and mistakes the students were making from lack of focus, it couldn't really be considered that anymore.<p>

Maybe what Seamus created was a Firecracker Draft, colorful sparks shooting out and lighting his and a few more books ablaze with multi-coloured flames. Neville could have been making lotion, the consistency thick as pudding. Except the fact that when he stuck the ladle in, it turned into ash and crumbled into the air. Even Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott came out with oddly coloured brews; Blaise's was not the expected dull orange, but a pine green, smelling strongly of sulfur and strawberries, not a good combination. Theodore's potion was not any better. It was a bright, electric pink and every so often, released a small squirt of surprisingly cool paint, splashing any student within its range in a bright pink paint that refused to be removed with magic. Not a single potion was brewed correctly, except, of course, Hermione's and Draco's potion. Theirs was a perfect shade of orange. In fact, they were nearly done. No one was concentrating at the task at hand; even Slughorn seemed unfocused and spacey.

The students were too busy observing the Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy Amortentia "project", as they called it. It was about ten minutes until the exact time when Hermione Granger accidentally swallowed some Amortentia. Not that anyone even knew exactly when. They just knew that it would wear off soon, actually, any minute now.

Oop, and there goes Ron's potions; it singed his eyebrows right off. Poor bloke. Harry wasn't caught in the explosion; he just got a little bit of ash on his face.

"Okay, students!" Slughorn suddenly announced. "Please, try to keep the explosions to a minimum; Mr. Finnegan nearly burnt half of our books, and I would not like to repeat that. So please, try to focus a little," he practically begged.

The students muttered their reluctant agreements and kept an eye on their potions. Occasionally, their eyes did dart over to Draco and Hermione. They were already done with their potion; in fact, they were bottling up right now. After Hermione dropped it off at Slughorn's desk, she returned to her desk with Draco.

"We brewed it perfectly! Thank you so much, Draco! You did wonderfully," she complimented generously, leaning in for a kiss.

"Thank you," Draco replied smugly before obliging to her silent request.

Of course, based on Draco's luck, Hermione was glued to his lips when the potion just suddenly... wore off.

Hermione snapped open her eyes to find her staring at Draco's closed eyes _right in front of her_. She took it to baser instinct and opened her mouth to scream. Of course, Draco was still attached to her lips when she opened them to scream, so she could not make any noise and it looked rather odd.

She pulled away, blushing so hard she could put even Ronald Weasley to shame.

"Y-you..." Hermione started shakily, pointing an accusing finger at Draco.

Draco raised an eyebrow; nobody knew that the potion was really gone yet. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

"YOU KISSED ME, YOU DIRTY, LITTLE BAS-" And Hermione was cut off by Draco kissing her again.

She stiffened in shock before pulling away quickly, blushing hard, yet again.

"What was that for?" she shrieked, wiping her mouth vigorously with her robe sleeve. He just shrugged in response. "To get you to shut up." He then smirked. "Apparently, it worked."

Hermione glared daggers at his smug expression and took a few deep breaths.

The whole class held their breaths. Even Slughorn watched on curiously.

"Malfoy?" the now calmer brunette said sweetly, an artificial smile plastered on her face.

"Back on last name terms, I see," he commented, amusement showing ever so slightly on his aristocratic face. "What, Granger?"

"Do you bruise easily?" she said just as angelically as before, her forced grin slowly becoming more devious.

"What kind of question is th-"

_SLAP!_

Malfoy fell straight to the ground with a dull thud.

"Bloo'y 'ell, Grain-jur!" he yelled through his now broken nose, hands desperately trying to stop the blood from flowing. "Wha' wuz dat for?"

"What was that for? _What was that for?"_ she repeated hysterically, "You disgusting slut! I will cut your pathetic body into a million pieces with a butter knife and burn them! And with the pool of blood that is left, I'll put it in a jar and mail that to your parents so they can wonder why the hell it ever happened to them. And after that is done, I will take the ashes and stuff then into a little voodoo doll that looks just like you and behead that with a fork by stabbing it over and over. After that, I will put the pieces of your disemboweled doll in to a freaking box and mail _that_ to your parents, too, so they can cry over your **bloody, burnt remains**!" That being said, she kicked him in the crotch as well.

That action snapped Slughorn back to life. "Two week's detention, Miss Granger!" he bellowed angrily. "Mr. Zabini, take Mr. Malfoy here to the Hospital Wing. Right away; he is only losing more blood," he yelled, ushering the two out of the class.

"I will see you in my classroom at 7 'o' clock tonight after dinner for detention every day until next Friday, Miss Granger. That was unacceptable behavior."

Hermione glared at Blaise and Draco as they exited and grudgingly answered her Potions professor. "Yes, sir. I'll be there," she spat through gritted teeth.

And with that being said and Draco on the way to the Hospital Wing, the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

**~DMHG~**

The angry girl quickly packed her books and fled the classroom, Harry and Ron following right after her.

"It's good to have you back, Hermione," Harry said as they walked to Transfiguration. "Yea," Ron echoed. "We can only stand hearing so much crap about Malfoy."

"It's good to be back," she replied with a small smile. "But I feel so dirty!" she added angrily. "That disgusting piece of filth stuck his tongue down my throat," she said with a shiver. And not the good kind, mind you.

"You know, he spread a whole bunch of rumors about you being… um a bad..." Ron stated nervously. "A bad what, Ronald?" she asked cautiously.

Ron looked around before leaning over and whispering that f-word in her ear.

"That little piece of shite!" she shrieked aloud. "I did not do anything with him, okay guys? I would be scarred for life and possibly be thinking of just letting Filch hang me by the thumbs til they fall off and I bleed to death," she said exasperatedly.

"We believe you, Hermione. We don't believe anything Malfoy says, anyway. I don't know about the other people in the castle though…" Harry trailed off.

"Whatever. I still feel the urge to take a blunt axe and slowly hack off each one of Malfoy's slutty limbs and send his parents a picture of him without one of his bloody arms. And he thought third year was bad. I will get him back for this. He won't know what hit him," she said, smirking evilly.

"We'll help you, 'Mione," Ron volunteered. She just shook her head. "I want to do this myself. Thanks, Ron. I really appreciate it, though. Anyway, we have to hurry to Transfiguration. Come on," she commanded, quickening her pace.

"We'll be there, 'Mione," Harry called before turning to Ron. "Someone's feeling violent," he muttered.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Yea, I swear, I don't think I've seen her _this_ angry since fourth year at the Yule Ball." The red head flinched at the memory.

"I'm sure she'll just blow it off soon. I doubt she'd actually _kill _Malfoy. It's not in her," Harry reasoned. "I wouldn't be surprised if she found some clever way to get back at him without getting in trouble, though. That's more like the Hermione we know."

Ron nodded. "Mhm."

"Now let's go, Ron. Hermione _and _McGonagall will kill us if we're late. And Hermione will probably explain it graphically before she actually does."

"Oh, Merlin, that girl is too descriptive for her own good. Let's go," Ron agreed slightly worriedly, speed walking down the halls, Harry on his heels.

* * *

><p>Wow, descriptive <em>and <em>violent. Good and bad, at times. xD

I apologize for Hermione's OOC-ness. :/ You would be angry, too, if you found yourself lip-locking with your worst enemy, no?

A chapter above my head, the next one beneath my bed. No reviews would just cause me so much... dread!


	8. Are You Messing With My Stuff?

**Are You Messing With my Stuff?**

I'm so sorry about not updating earlier! I was too busy procrastinating my homework... xD And I changed my PenName!

What? I don't won Harry Potter? Wait. I already knew that! I'm just _that_ good an actor. xD

* * *

><p><em>Dear George,<em>

_ How are you? Is the joke shop going well? I hope you're doing okay over there. I am doing okay, you could say. Being Head Girl certainly is an honor and I am certainly enjoying it. Except for one arrogant ferret who happened to become Head Boy... I was wondering if you have anything I can use to get revenge on him. That git tripped me into a cauldron of love potion. I guess you can figure out what happened after that. Anyway, I need something that will really make him regret that. Do you have anything in mind?_

_With lots of Love,_

_Hermione G._

She penned in her signature and departed to the Owlery. When she got there, she briskly tied it to one of the school's owls and sent it out into the crisp Wednesday afternoon sky.

She has been ignoring her own personal pain in the arse for the past few days and a half, and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Despite all of the rumors spreading around the vast corners of Hogwarts, she still managed to keep a relatively low profile. Well, if you excluded all of the whispers that stirred whenever she and Malfoy were even in the same room…

It was Friday afternoon right after classes ended when an owl tapped on the window to her private bedroom, given to her as Head Girl. She let the owl in and saw that the letter was from Fred. She eagerly opened it up and two small packages fell out. Hermione placed them beside her on the bed and opened up the letter.

_Hermione,_

_ The joke shop's doing great, and I'm just fine. I can't say I don't miss Fred tons, though. Congratulations on making Head Girl! Just between you and me, but I think you should have been trying extra hard to make Malfoy's life hell since the beginning of the year. You're a week or two late. Anyway, I packed a little prototype in here for you. A new fake wand for the collection! It's supposed to knock the person down to the ground real hard when they try to cast a spell with it. And if they're still holding it, every time they try to get up again, it'll just knock 'em back down again and again. It's bound to leave quite a few bruises… Sweet, huh? And I think after ten hits, they might get a concussion. Oh well, it's just Ferret head we're talking about. No one'll really care. I hope you find a way to bug the hell out of that ferret with the fake wand. And if anyone asks where you get the wand, tell 'em to come visit the joke shop. Business is always welcome! Wish you good luck messing with Malfoy and tell everyone over there I said hello, and in the second package are a few 'sweets' for them. Don't tell 'em that they're from me; I just need a few test subjects. Don't worry; they are perfectly safe, I swear. Just give 'em to Harry, Ron, and Ginny for me, will ya? Consider it payback for the fake wand. Thanks!_

_George W._

**(A/N: Did anyone else think George W. Bush when they read that? Or is that just me being barmy? xD)**

Hermione grinned as she finished the letter. She picked up the first packet; it was bigger than the other and weighed more. In it, she found a second box. It was neatly decorated in gold and orange and finished with a neat, red bow. Nestled inside the cute package were a dozen neatly arranged chocolates. She rolled her eyes at the trouble that George went though with wrapping the candies and made a mental note to bring them to the Gryffindor Common Room later. Then she carefully opened the next package; it was slimmer and considerably lighter. She opened it to find a rather accurate replica of Draco Malfoy's own wand. Slim and black, she gingerly picked up the stick. It felt just like a wand should, magical and light. _This is going to be fun, _she thought to herself.

**~DMHG~**

Hermione was just reading a book when Draco Malfoy burst into their shared Common Room, apparently returning from a grueling Quidditch practice.

"Granger, we have to patrol in a bloody hour and you're reading a bloody book?" She glared at the blonde. "Yes, I am. Is there a problem with that?"

He just shrugged and set down his book bag on the table. "I'm going to go shower, so you better be ready to go when I finish," he threatened smoothly, marching up to his bedroom.

Hermione just sent a "Yea, sure," his way before returning to her book. But she wasn't really reading at all. In fact, nestled between her pages was a thin, little package.

As soon as the brunette heard the water running, she tip toed stealthily up the stairs into her fellow Head's bedroom. She spotted his wand lying on his nightstand, unguarded by anything but air.

_Too easy, _she thought, pocketing his wand and replacing it with the fake one. The action only took her a few minutes and soon, she was back on the couch, reading her book.

**~DMHG~**

It was five minutes until they were to report to McGonagall for patrols and Draco was still not down.

Hermione saved her place in her book and walked over to the bottom of his stairs. "Malfoy! Hurry the bloody heck up!" she yelled impatiently.

"What ever, Granger. As you probably don't know, perfection takes time!" he yelled back.

"We have to patrol in," she checked her watch, "two minutes! Hurry up!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist; I'm coming!" he yelled appearing at the top of the stairs. She sighed in exasperation. "Well get your sorry arse down here quicker, Ferret!"

"Someone's got their knickers in a serious knot," Draco mused, walking down the stairs painfully slow.

He was more than halfway down when Hermione noticed something. "Where's your badge?" she asked accusingly.

"Ugh, I forgot it. I'll just summon it. _Accio!" _And as soon as Draco recited the spell, he was knocked off his feet and down the stairs. Hard. And on top of Hermione.

"M-Malfoy! Get the bloody h-hell off me!" the Head Girl shrieked.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" he snapped, trying to get up. _Oh, bloody hell, _he thought in a small panic,_ I can smell the annoyingly sweet scent of pine trees again. Why the hell **now**?_

As soon as he was up on his knees and starting to stand back up, he was knocked down on top of Hermione once again.

She gasped as he fell on her once again. "Get off me, Ferret!"

He smirked. "Déjà vu, much?" he asked, getting up once again. And then he fell. Again. It happened about five more times.

"Will you please bloody stop?" Hermione growled through clenched teeth. "Do you _think_ I'm enjoying this?" he retorted.

"Well, you seemed to _enjoy _shoving your dirty tongue down my throat last week," she spat.

He just glared at her and rolled off the girl. She stood up and watched as he attempted to pick himself back up. And that proved to be a big mistake, because this time, he fell onto the hard ground, as opposed to Hermione and got a nasty concussion.

_Oh great, He's out cold now, _Hermione thought bitterly. She cast a quick levitating charm on him and started for the Hospital Wing.

**~DMHG~**

_**Bang!**_

_Oops. Should have opened the door before moving Malfoy to close, _Hermione thought as she turned the knob to the Hospital Wing's door.

"Madame Pomfrey? Malfoy has a concussion!" she yelled into the relatively dark room.

The Healer rushed out of her office and saw the two. "What happened?" she asked as she placed Draco on one of the cots. The brunette shifted uncomfortably. _It was my fault. It was the wand George gave to me. I did this. _"Um... He... Malfoy tripped over the stairs and fell down them and got a concussion," she said hesitantly. "Ah, well he can just stay here for tonight and you may return to your Common Room. Thank you for not leaving him there, Miss Granger."

She just nodded numbly and walked in the direction of the Heads room. _I know I shouldn't feel bad, but I kind of do. I hope he isn't too injured..._

* * *

><p>The lingering question kept me up, 2 am, who will review? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake...<p>

(Wow, that was pathetic... xD)


	9. Are You Calling War?

**Are You Calling War?**

I'm tired of typing all of these disclaimers. xD Which can only mean I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p><em>Mhm, where am I? ... <em>

_Bloody hell!_

Draco Malfoy bolted straight up. He remembered last night. The falling, landing on Granger, the smell pine trees.

The concussion.

_Bloody concussion. Now my head freaking hurts. Bloody Granger, I know this was her fault._

Madame Pomfrey rushed over. "Is your head fine, Mr. Malfoy?"

He nodded, wanting very much to get out and start planning revenge on Granger as soon as possible.

"Okay," the Mediwitch nodded. "You may go to breakfast now." Draco nodded and groggily stood up. He swayed ever slightly, head throbbing, and made for the Great Hall for breakfast.

_Thank Merlin it's Saturday, _the Slytherin thought as he stumbled into the Hall and sat down next to Blaise and Theo.

"Someone woke up late," Theo remarked, sipping him pumpkin juice. Draco served himself some food and starting picking at it tiredly.

"You up late _patrolling_ with Granger?" Blaise asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. The blonde's head snapped up to glare at his friend.

Theo chuckled. "I'm glad I'm never the recipient of Blaise's dirty remarks."

"Lucky you," Draco growled sarcastically. "Yes, I am, Drake," his friend replied smugly.

"So, Draco," Blaise started nonchalantly, "what's got you so sleep deprived? Off _gallivanting_ with Granger?"

Draco stared daggers at Blaise for that remark. "No, I wasn't, Zabini." The Italian just smirked at Draco's obvious irritation.

"Back on last name terms, I see," Blaise said amusedly, quoting Draco the day the potion wore off. He seemed to love irritating his platinum blonde friend.

"What would you rather me call you?" the blonde spat. "A dirty-minded arse?"

"Yes," Blaise replied so seriously, it made Draco do a double take.

Theo just laughed at his friends' antics. "But seriously, Drake, what's got you so sleepy? You literally looked half dead as you half sleep walked into the Hall."

"Concussion," Draco murmured quietly. Theo nodded, before asking for him, "How?"

"I know!" Blaise exclaimed, attracting the attention of a few other Slytherins sitting beside the trio.

"Nothing to see here, folks," Theo said, waving at them to ignore the crazed Italian. "Just return to your gossips and toast."

Blaise continued in a quieter tone after the people turned back to whatever they were doing before. "It's because Granger's an aggressive shagger, huh? She must've hit you hard!"

The blonde Slytherin started choking violently. "Oh, Blaise," Theo said, shaking his head and hitting Draco on the back.

"You're not denying it," Blaise said in a sing song tone. "That's because I was _choking_!" Draco exclaimed angrily, voice hoarse from just choking.

"You still haven't denied it!"

Blaise was sure getting quite a few glares from Draco. "Screw you, Zabini."

"No, screw Granger," the Italian said in a mock knowing tone. "We both know you want to," he added. "Oh, no," Theo held his hands up in mock surrender, "You leave me _out_ of this, Blaise!"

"You know it's true, Theo." Blaise poked the dark haired boy incessantly on the shoulder. Theo swatted Blaise's hand away. "It may be true–"

At that, Draco spit his pumpkin juice all over the person across from him, who happened to be Blaise.

"–but I prefer to stay out of this kind of stuff. And you've got a little something on your face, Blaise."

Blaise muttered a few choice words about pumpkin juice and a certain insufferable blonde before grabbing a paper towel and wiping his face as best he could. "Thanks a lot, Drake," he spat sarcastically. Draco smirked for the first time that morning. "You're welcome, Blaise."

"So... what _did_ happen between you and Granger last night?" Theo apparently did not want to let his friend go without an answer. "And don't give me crap because I've known you for seven bloody years, and I know when you're lying."

"I kept on falling down for no apparent reason," Draco stated simply.

Theo raised an eyebrow, waiting for his friend to continue. "And?"

"I got a concussion when I hit the floor. Hard."

Theo gave his friend a suspicious look.

"Well, I have to get some homework done, so I'll see you guys later." That being said, Draco rushed out of the Great Hall and made for his Common Room.

"I say that Draco was feeding us crap," Blaise announced to Theo.

"He was definitely hiding something. We'll get it out of him. After all, we are Slytherins," Theo said, grinning deviously.

**~DMHG~**

As soon as breakfast ended, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron walked together into the Gryffindor Common Room. In Hermione's bag was the box of chocolates that George gave her. Thank Merlin the Common Room was relatively empty.

"Hey, 'Mione, just wondering, but what's got you so happy this morning?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I got back at the ferret last night! He got a nasty concussion," she said proudly. Hermione conveniently left out the bit about him falling all over her.

"Oh, cool! How'd you do it, 'Mione?" Ron asked animatedly.

"George gave me a prototype wand of his. It knocks the user down every time they try to get back up if they're still holding it. Your brother is brilliant, Ron."

"I need to get one of those," Harry said appreciatively.

"So, does that mean prank war?" Ginny asked mischievously. "I suppose so," Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, cool! I want to lock that slimy git in the dun–"

"–No. This is my fight, Gin. I have many, many things planned for that git, though," Hermione smirked a smirk that would put a Slytherin to shame. "No one messes with Hermione Granger."

"You got that right," Ron mumbled under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said in mock offense before breaking out into a wide grin and giggling quietly.

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny said, shaking her head and laughing alongside the brunette.

"So, you're going to get that ferret for us, right, 'Mione?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, Malfoy won't know what hit him by the time I'm done."

Harry grinned, obviously satisfied. "Don't get yourself hurt, 'Mione."

"I won't, Harry. Oh, I got you guys some chocolates, by the way!" Hermione took the box of George's chocolates from her bag.

Ron's eyes widened at the neatly decorated candies. "Oh cool! Lemme have one!"

_Boys, _Hermione thought as she handed each one of her friends a candy and got one for her to avoid suspicion.

"Cheers," they said in unison and bit their little treats. Ron and Harry ate it all in one bite, Ginny bit half of hers, and Hermione just pretended to bite it.

And remember how the Common Room was empty? Well, the three that ate the candy were glad it was now. Because what happened to those three would have been perfect blackmail material.

**(A/N: I was going to stop here, but I feel sorry for being MIA.)**

As soon as Ron, Harry, and Ginny bit into the little innocent-looking chocolates, they began to feel ever so queasy. "Um, 'Mione, are those chocolates still good?" Harry asked nervously. "Of course!" she exclaimed.

And all of a sudden, Ginny burst into laughter. "R-Ron! Yo-you're hai-air!" She was giggling hysterically and pointing at her brother.

Everyone turned to look at Ron.

His hair was changing colours violently, pink, blue, purple, and orange. Every colour you could imagine and it was different almost every other second. He looked kind of like a human disco ball. Hermione stifled a few giggles and Harry promptly burst into raucous laughter.

Ron scowled. "Well, you should look at yourself, Harry!" Ron's scowl melted away and he began laughing at his friend.

Harry conjured a mirror and found himself looking face to face with himself, but with bright purple irises and the same colour of hair, but with hot pink stars. Harry laughed good-naturedly at himself and put the mirror down before he dropped it from all the laughing.

"Now I'm scared to see what I look like," Ginny choked out between fits of laughter.

Hermione handed Ginny the mirror and Ginny nervously peered into it.

"I look like a- a-" the red head was apparently at a loss for words. Of course...

"–You're hair isn't even red anymore, Gin!" an amused Harry choked out between laughs.

"I look like a freaking ferret!" Ginny half-cried, half-laughed.

Indeed she did, minus the little multi coloured flowers painted onto her now blonde hair. The flowers actually seemed to be... moving.

"Ah! You have vampire eyes, Gin!"

If vampires had red eyes, then indeed she did.

"Where did you get those candies, Hermione?" Ron demanded in a mock angry tone. "Well, George said to give them to you guys in exchange for the fake wand,: Hermione said sheepishly.

"Of course," Harry sighed. Shaking his head yet still grinning. "George did this. Who else would we expect?"

Ginny thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging in defeat. "George is one of a kind," she reasoned.

"Do you know when these wear off, 'Mione?" Ron inquired. "Because I don't want anyone to –"

And then the portrait hole opened up to let in the Gryffindors who just finished breakfast.

There was a moment of silence before the whole new group burst into a fir of near violent laughter. Harry had sworn he had seen the telltale flash of Dennis Creevy's camera.

Oh. There goes their dignity.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry I took so long! I got distracted by the HPFC and planning my next multi chapter story! As soon as this is over, I will be starting my next one, a James Potter IIOC fic! But his is long from over!

I'll be out of my mind, and you'll be out of ideas pretty soon. So let's please, review this story now if not real soon! :D


	10. Are You Really Thinking That?

**Are You Really Thinking That?**

Hm, I really want to have some Dramione action...

Disclaimer: Self-explanatory, really. If it isn't for you... I suggest you see an English teacher or a psychologist. Either one works. xD

* * *

><p>Hermione laughed as she dragged her friends all out of the Common Room and into the Boy's Dormitories, since boys were not permitted in the Girls' Dormitories. She locked the door behind them with a spell and turned back to her friends.<p>

"Well, there goes your dignity," she mused. "And I don't think it'll be back for a while."

"All in good humour," Ginny grinned. "Besides, I look good in everything," she finished with a flourish. "You sure do," Harry agreed, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Save the mush for later," Ron grumbled. "Oh, don't be such a Scrooge, Ron," Harry said jokingly. "What's a Scrooge?" Ron asked, truly befuddled. "Muggle thing," Hermione quickly explained, causing Ron to nod in realization.

"Oh my gosh! I just forgot something!" Hermione gasped. "What?" Ginny asked.

"I left the chocolates downstairs! What if someone eats them?"

Ron chuckled. "Then we won't be the only ones that lost our dignity today."

"Yea, I guess it'll okay..."

"Relax, 'Mione. No one's going to die from eating those," Harry reasoned calmly.

"I suppose so. So... what do we do now? I want to go finish some homework before patrols tonight. I hope Malfoy still has a headache from that concussion," she stated hopefully. "That way, he probably won't be so irritable."

"You go, 'Mione. We'll just hide in here until the spell wears off. After all, the day Hermione Granger doesn't do homework is the day that we all die," Ron finished jokingly.

"Oh shut up, Ronald," Hermione smiled before undoing the spell and quickly slipping out of the door.

As she left the Common Rooms, she saw some of the kids playing around with the chocolates. "You can get more of those chocolates at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," she said before stepping out of the portrait hole.

As soon as she was out of the Common Room, Hermione went to check out an Ancient Runes textbook at the Library before returning to her Common Room. She made for her bedroom and began to read and do homework. And all the while, Hermione was oblivious to the plotting going on in her fellow Head's room.

**~DMHG~**

"Granger! Get your bloody arse down here for patrols!"

Hermione was jerked out of her focused, peaceful state of mind and immediately checked her watch.

_Merlin! Five minutes to patrols!_

She quickly rolled up her homework, closed her ink bottle and her book, and dashed down the stairs. Without forgetting her Head Girl badge, of course.

"Took you long enough," a bored voice drawled as she came running down the stairs.

"Took you long enough _yesterday_, so I suppose we're even now," she retorted. "Now let's go. We have to meet McGonagall in three minutes!"

Draco rolled his eyes at her panic and slowly made for the door, Hermione right in front of him. He had a plan set in his mind and couldn't wait to set it in motion.

"Hurry up, Malfoy," the brunette barked, snapping Draco out of his reverie.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist; I'm coming," he drawled, stepping out of the portrait hole and following his fellow head to the Transfiguration classroom.

**~DMHG~**

"Tonight, you two will be patrolling the second, third, and fourth floors as well as the staircases that connect those three floors. Is that clear?" Professor McGonagall asked the two.

They nodded in unison and started to walk out the door. "And I expect no bickering from you two!" the professor called to their retreating backs.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Draco was the first to break the silence. "See, we weren't late, Granger. And you got worked up over such a trivial thing," he smirked, shaking his head melodramatically.

"Oh, bugger off, Malfoy. Let's just finish patrolling the third floor and get the other two over with so we can return to our lives. At least, _I_ can return to _my_ life. I'm not sure if you _have_ one," she added, smirking at _him_ this time.

"Piss off, Granger. After all, Professor McGonagall told us not to argue. So why don't you be a good teacher's pet and shut the hell up?" he asked mock sweetly but with a fine undertone of venom. Hermione just ignored him and started walking even faster, up the stairs to the fourth floor. Draco smirked at Hermione's retreating back and followed her up the stairs.

The pair patrolled the fourth and fifth floor silently. It was when they were patrolling around the stairs that Draco finally decided to put his plan in action.

Now, you're probably wondering what his plan was. It's quite simple, really. If not ever so immature... And I quote:

_All I have to do is get Granger above one of the shorter staircases, probably about ten feet should do. And when she's in front of me, just give her a slight push. We'll see who has the concussion then._

Draco kept repeating this plan in his head. And when Hermione was in front of him, about to go down the perfect staircase, he snapped to attention, ready to put his plan in action.

Draco gave the Head Girl a slight push and she slipped, falling down the stairs. "Oops, didn't see you there," he smirked as he bumped into her. Draco peered down at her and span around on his heel so he could laugh at Hermione away from her prying eyes.

Except, being the ignorant boy he was, he was stepping on his robe when he span around. Which, in turn, caused him to slip backwards. Then _that_ in turn caused him to fall down the stairs, as well.

Oh Draco.

Hermione landed hard on her back and was just picking herself up when another body fell on top of her.

"_Oof!"_ And Draco fell right on top of the brunette, their faces inches apart.

_Oh Merlin, really? Again?_ Hermione thought. She was pinned down by Draco, and this time, they were face to face. She looked up to glare at him.

_Oh, his eyes _aren't_ a soulless grey,_ she thought suddenly. _More like a deep pool of quicksilver..._

_Wait, what? Am I REALLY thinking that?_

Draco fell on top of Hermione with a muffled "_Oof!_"_ Again? Really?_ He thought. He looked down to see the bushy-haired girl glaring at him. Or more like staring.

He looked right back at her as fearlessly as he could. For a Slytherin, at least.

_Oh, Merlin help me, but are her eyes really that deep brown? Like a pool of sweet, molten chocola–_

_Shit. I did NOT just think that. _

"Like what you see, Granger?" the blonde smirked, getting up slowly.

"Merlin, Malfoy, can't stay away from me, can you?" she retorted, smirking as well.

"I'll have you know, I _tripped, _Granger. Is that too much to get through to your thick, know it all head?" he snapped, brushing the nonexistent dust off himself.

"Next time, trip _elsewhere_," Hermione replied haughtily, walking ahead of him, eager to return to her Common Room.

Draco rolled his eyes and followed her back to the Common Room.

* * *

><p>Hermione plopped down onto her bed, that one forbidden thing still on her mind.<p>

She sighed tiredly, trying to swat the thought away, but it refused to leave.

Hermione soon gave up and fell into a fitful slumber, dreaming about those deep, swirling pools of quicksilver.

**~DMHG~**

Draco collapsed soundlessly onto his plush, green and silver bed. He couldn't get that one, nagging thought out of his head.

He punched his pillow, and fell face flat into it.

_Screw that Granger._

He tried thinking that over and over in his head, but ended up slowly falling asleep, those endless pools of brown haunting his every dream.

* * *

><p>Yea, I couldn't help it. The fluff bunny tried to attack me, and I let it. xD<p>

My dear readers, count me in. There's a story at the bottom of this bottle if you review! :D


	11. Are You Sleeping Well?

**Are You Sleeping Well?**

Just a way to brighten your (and my xD) Tuesday/Wednesday. The week's about half over! :D**  
><strong>

Disclaimer: You have _got_ to be bloody kidding me. This is getting tiring. xD

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up after a fitful sleep, those endless silver pools still etched into her brain. She sleepily picked herself up and proceeded to get dressed for breakfast. She took her time; it was only Sunday and she was in <em>no<em> mood to rush. Her sleep was rather limited, waking up every so often to try and rid her mind of forbidden thoughts. She ran herself a cold shower and it helped jar her awake, but it couldn't really get rid of the ever so slight dark circles under her eyes. She put on her robes and groggily trudged out of the Common Room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hermione! Did you stay up late studying, _again_?" Ginny sighed as she watched Hermione plop into her seat. "You remember what happened last time, right?" Hermione winced as that memory flashed, again, into her mind.

_~Flashback~_

_It was actually not too long ago, really. Hermione had just arrived at Hogwarts, and she was already worrying about schoolwork, exams, homework, and all that stuff. So, of course, she stayed up late in the fluffy pink pajamas that her mother insisted she wear, studying in the Heads' Common Room. And when her fellow Head came in, he just happened to leave his cloak and tie on the same couch as Hermione left hers on earlier that day._

_Hermione stayed up all night, reading textbooks, writing notes, and planning future extra credit essays for all of her classes. What a way to start a year, no? And when she finally nodded off it was very, very late at night or very, very early in the morning, whichever you prefer. The point is, it was about four forty-five in the morning. And when it came five thirty, the time Hermione had set the alarm on her wristwatch to go off, she was so very tired. _

_She just bolted to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair and just grabbed the tie and robe left on top of that very same couch last night. Hermione was too sleep-deprived to think straight. Or to notice what she was wearing. So on that Saturday morning, the day she had promised to meet her friends in the Great Hall for a fun breakfast together, when she came into the Great Hall at six fifteen a.m., she was wearing her pink pajamas and a Slytherin robe and tie. _

_You can imagine the laughter and so many other things that occurred after that._

_~End Flashback~_

"Oh Ginny, did you really have to remind me of that?" Hermione moaned. "Yes," the red head said in a eerie tone, eyes widened dramatically. Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Seriously, Gin, I'm wearing the right clothes this time," she mumbled. "Well..." Ginny started, drawing out the vowel sound. Hermione looked down at her clothes in a slight panic.

_Oh, thank Merlin; I'm wearing my Gryffindor robes. I should really consider getting rid of those horrid, pink pajamas, too._

"Ginny! My clothes are just fine!" Ginny smirked. "But I made ya look," she pointed out proudly. The brunette just rolled her eyes good naturedly. "Yes, you did, Gin. But really, don't mention that again thing again. You have _no_ idea what people were accusing me of when they saw the Slytherin robes I was wearing."

"Hm... And you think _I_ didn't hear anything of that sort? Hello, I am forced to _live _with the Hogwarts Gossip Queens!"

"Oh, so it was them! They spread those rumors! The Slytherins were giving me dirty looks for days! I think some of them are still not over it," Hermione mused. "Yea, they were quite the rumors," Ginny replied absentmindedly. "You didn't have anything to do with those rumors, did you, Gin?" Hermione inquired accusingly. Ginny blushed. After all, we all know it's probably **impossible** for a Weasley to pale. "I- Um... Maybe?" the red head said sheepishly.

"Ginny Weasley! How could you?" Hermione glared at her- er, friend? "I was just joking with them and they were the ones that told everyone!" Ginny said defensively. Hermione sighed.

"I believe you, Gin. But, I'm going to go to the Library right now anyway. I'll see you later." Hermione stood up.

"Of course. You need to study more after staying up all night, no doubt _also _studying," the youngest Weasley nodded mock understandingly. "Wait, what _did _keep you up last night, Hermione?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all. I really have to check out that Ancient Runes book now. Bye, Ginny." And with that being said, Hermione waved her friend good bye and started out of the Great Hall's grand double doors. "That girl must learn that she can't lie to _me, _of all people," Ginny said to herself, watching the brunette exit though the tall, wooden doors.

Hermione ran out of the Great Hall, head tilted slightly to the side to make sure Ginny wasn't following her or something. She was sure that Ginny wasn't going to follow her and interrogate her further, so she turned her head back to see where she was going. And she did see where she was going. Right into a person.

_Oof! _"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you –"

Hermione saw who she had collided with. "Oh. It's _you_," she spat in slight disgust.

"Yes, it is me. Couldn't you tell by my aura of superiority?" the boy said airily. "Screw off, Malfoy," she growled at the blonde. Of _course_, it _was _Draco Malfoy. With Hermione Granger's luck, who else could it be?

The Head Boy smirked. "Ooh, touchy, touchy. Didn't' your mother ever tell you it was rude to say that?"

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to be such an egotistical arse?" she replied sarcastically.

"Someone's grouchy," he mused, chuckling at her frustration. "Run along, little Granger. I might have to dock points for loitering and harassment."

She sent him another glare. Hermione probably has a special glare just for that Draco Malfoy, seeing as she glares at him so often... Then she stormed down the corridor in the direction of the Library. Draco smirked again, glad to have fulfilled his daily purpose of annoying his fellow Head and sauntered over to the Slytherin table to sit down.

"Someone's happy," a voice commented as Draco sat down. "You could say that, Blaise."

"Someone's in need of a pinch more sleep," a second voice mused. "Why do you say that, Theo?" He conjured a mirror and handed it to Draco. "Oh." He had light dark circles under his silver eyes.

"That all you got there, Drake? Falling asleep on us, but with your eyes open?"

"Shut up, Theo, I'm perfectly awake," Draco retorted. Except, yawning right after he said that kind of made the dark haired boy a little suspicious. "Yes, because you yawning makes us believe you _completely_," Theodore drawled sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "You're damn right it does," Draco replied smugly.

Blaise poked his friend lightly under the eye. "What's the reason this time? Did the big, strong Head Boy have nightmares?" he asked mockingly.

_You could say that... _Draco thought to himself. "No, of course not," he snapped at the Italian. "Um... Pansy try to sexually assault you again?" Pansy, who was sitting across from Theo, gasped. "Like I would ever cheat on my darling Teddy!" she said, pretending to be offended. "You better not, Pansy." Draco then raised an eyebrow at his Italian friend. "I worry about your mental state sometimes, Blaise."

"Good," he replied mock seriously.

"Was Granger being a stupid know it all and forcing you to study your arse off all night?" Blaise asked jokingly. "Are you sure you don't want to see Madame Pomfrey, mate? I think someone stole you brain." Theo spit out his pumpkin juice all over Pansy and started laughing. "Oh, he got you there, Blaise."

Blaise laughed alongside Theo. "Yes, but I am still the funniest!" he bragged. And Theo stopped laughing suddenly. "What?" the Italian asked. His friend just ignored him and silently went back to his food. "How rude," Blaise mumbled before turning back to Draco.

_Oh Merlin, _Draco thought to himself. _Now I'm going to get the crap annoyed out of me. Again._

"Yes, Blaise?"

"You should really sleep more, Drake. Your face looks funny," he chuckled. "Well, you _aren't_ funny, Blaise. Glad we got that cleared up." "I am, too, funny! I'm the funniest one here!" "Whatever helps you sleep at night, mate," Draco said, taking a bite of his English muffin.

"I bet Granger helps you sleep at night," Blaise stated suggestively. "I'm sure nightmares help _everyone_ sleep." Draco rolled his eyes at his friend. Said friend pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. "Aha! So you _did _have nightmares, Draco!"

"And what tells you that?" Draco asked smoothly. "What you just said. And my inner lie detector," the dark skinned boy said mysteriously. "Is that a Muggle thing?" "Huh? Oh, yea, I heard some Ravenclaws say it and I just assumed it was someone that can see lies."

"Well, it's none of your business whether or not I was dreaming about Granger, so –"

"Nightmares about _Granger_, you say?" Blaise had caught Draco's minor slip up.

_Damn my lack of sleep._

"Pray tell, Draco. And I know when you're feeding me crap, so... just don't."

"Um, well –"

"Draco Malfoy?" A voice called timidly.

_Oh, thank Merlin. That was a rather close one._

He turned around to find a little Slytherin first year looking up at him. "Yes?" he asked.

"Professor McGonagall wants to see the Heads straight away in the Transfiguration classroom," the boy said quietly. "Thank you; you can go now," Draco said dismissively, standing up and brushing himself off. "I'll see you _later_, Blaise," he said smugly and marched out of the Great Hall.

_Crisis averted, _he thought as he walked to the Transfiguration classroom.

Hermione was already there, as well as McGonagall. "How nice of you to join us, Mr. Malfoy." He nodded at the Headmistress and professor and stood at his place beside his fellow Head.

"You and Miss Granger will be planning a Christmas and 7th Year Graduation Ball together this year. Hopefully, it will teach you two and the rest of the school about a little thing we call _inter-house unity_," the Professor told them.

"I expect you two to have a theme for both of these balls in two weeks time. Understood?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," the Heads said in unison. "Good. You are excused," the elderly Professor said dismissively, waving them out.

"You better not screw this up, Malfoy. I want to plan a very successful event _without_ any trouble from you," Hermione hissed at him when they were out of McGonagall's hearing range.

"I could say the same to you, Granger," he retorted, smirking and walking off ahead, leaving the brunette behind.

* * *

><p>Bloody hell. Longest chapter yet. The RomanceFluff bunny street-fought the Humor bunny, and you can tell who won, right?

I wasn't listening to music this time. My mp3 needs to be charged. Desperately. xD


	12. Are You Ticklish?

**Are You Ticklish?**

Whoo! Happy Friday! Well, for me at least. It might be Thursday or Saturday where some people are. -shrugs- How confusing...**  
><strong>

I don't own Harry Potter. If you think I do, put, "I might be crazy!" in your review. xD Just kidding.

* * *

><p>As Draco walked off, Hermione yelled something after him. "You are helping me plan tonight, Malfoy!" "Yea, yea, see you then, Granger!" And then the blonde rounded a corner and disappeared from view.<p>

_Insufferable ferret, _Hermione thought, walking back to the Library to finish some her homework. And maybe do a little planning about the themes for the two balls. _Since Malfoy probably won't do anything until absolutely he has to._

**-d-m-h-g-**

Draco didn't want to be subject to Blaise Zabini's insufferable nosiness, so he went straight to the Heads' Common Room after the short meeting. _Hm, what kind of themes would be best for the ball?_ he thought to himself. _I'm sure Granger will think of something. I'll think of something later on tonight. _He told the portrait the password and unpacked all of his things on his desk, intent on finishing his essay from their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and perhaps correct his Charms essay. _And maybe a nap before having to plan with the bookworm tonight would be a good idea. _

Having decided his course of action, Draco set to work on his essay, working in complete silence.

He was done with his work and crashed on his desk over a Quidditch book when Hermione returned from the Library, all of her homework done. He may or may not have drooled over his book.

"Malfoy," Hermione jabbed him on the shoulder, "wake up! We have to discuss the themes for the two balls. Wake u– wait, are you... drooling?" _Poor book, _she thought, looking at the blonde in disgust. "GET THE BLOODY HECK UP SO WE CAN START PLANNING, MALFOY!" And that jerked the boy out of his slumber. "Wut? Whozhare?" he said groggily.

"Malfoy, did you know that you drooled when you sleep?" Hermione asked in amusement.

As if by reflex, Draco reached up to wipe his mouth. "Malfoy's don't _drool,_" he retorted haughtily, lowering his hand. She rolled her eyes. "Suuuure," Hermione replied sarcastically, sitting down on the giant, black couch that sat in the center of the room.

"I beg to diff–" Hermione held up her hand and started speaking straight away. "So, have you thought of an idea for the Christmas ball? I was thinking we could do a cute little candy theme," she said enthusiastically. "We could put up little candy decorations and serve sweets, like peppermints and such."

Malfoy got out of his hard, wooden chair and sat down onto the same black couch, close enough to talk to the Head Girl, but not too close to her. Like for instance, out of slapping and/or punching distance. "A _candy _theme?" he asked disbelievingly. Hermione nodded. "It's cute! After all, it is a _Christmas _ball, Malfoy."

Draco thought about it for a little. _It'll give me an excuse to put candy in Granger's hair..._ "Sounds fine with me. We are going to be decorating using _fake _big candies, right?" He had no urge to get stuck in a peppermint chair while trying to sit down. "No, Malfoy. We're going to be decorating using dead bunnies," she snapped sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Of course we are going to be using fake candies. No one wants to be stuck to a lollipop bench."

He nodded understandingly before grabbing a bit of parchment and writing the idea down. "We need a theme for the 7th year Graduation ball now. I only got as far as the Christmas ball," Hermione said sheepishly. "Do you have any ideas?"

Draco thought for a moment before blurting about the first idea that came to mind. "How about a masquerade ball?"

_Oh, so maybe Malfoy __**isn't**__ as useless as I thought, _Hermione thought appreciatively.

"That actually sounds really nice," she commented. "Well," the Head Boy started, "what do you expect from a _Malfoy? _We are_ superior_," he finished arrogantly, standing up and posing ever so melodramatically. The Head Girl rolled her eyes at his arrogance. _Not useless, but too arrogant for his own good, _she concluded. "Go deflate your ego, Malfoy; we're done for tonight, so you might as well."

"It's part of my charm, dear Granger. You should go fix that bush atop your head," he retorted. "Your ego happens to be three times the size of my hair! In fact, I'm surprised how you can keep your snotty, little nose so high in the air with it," she chuckled, eyes glinting mischievously. Draco smirked at the statement.

"Not too bad, Granger, but people can actually _see_ your excuse for a hairstyle. Well, not that anyone really _wants _to see it. But back to the point, which _isn't_ your hideous hair; you can't _see _my ego, no matter how charming it is." Said bushy-haired girl scoffed. "Charming, my arse," she muttered. "Language, Granger!" Draco gasped dramatically, plopping carelessly back on the couch, a little closer to the brunette. "You wouldn't want our dear Headmistress to hear you utter such profanities, now would you?" he chuckled lightly. "At least I wasn't the one going on about my _charming_ ego," she laughed back, miming air quotes around the word precious. "What the hell are you doing with your fingers, Granger?" Draco asked, genuinely confused.

"It's a muggle thing. When they want to mock someone or hint at something else other than the meaning of a certain word, they do that," Hermione said matter of factly. "I'll never understand muggles," Draco sighed, shaking his head. "Well, what do you think muggles would say about us if they knew we existed?" The word _'us' _felt odd on Hermione's tongue, especially if Draco was the other half of that _'us'_.

"Hm, they would probably be saying, _'Oh no, I've lost my bloody cat. I wonder if those weird magic freaks can find it for me.' _Or some crap like that," he shrugged innocently. Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "Very funny, Malfoy. Although, I think they would probably burn us at the stake or something." Draco pretended to think about it for a moment. "Yes, after we find their bloody fuzz ball, they'll _definitely_ burn us to death. _'Thank you for finding my little Mr. Retarded Fuzz Head, now we have to kill you!_'." he said mock seriously, before breaking into laughter. Hermione was still laughing from the last crack, but now she was laughing harder.

"Stop it, Malfoy! I'm going to die of laughter!" He stopped laughing long enough to snap back half heartedly. "Oh really? I should keep on going then!" Hermione took a few shaky breaths before shutting her mouth defiantly. "I'm done laughing, so good luck with that, Malfoy," she challenged mock haughtily. Draco pretended to think for yet another minute. "Are you ticklish, Granger?"

"Yes, I a –" Hermione cut off, finally comprehending what Draco had asked. "Don't you even _dare_, Malfoy," she said in a deathly serious tone, wrapping her arms protectively around her waist. Draco held up his hands in mock defeat. Hermione gave him a suspicious look before relaxing and removing her hands from her torso. But a second after that, he smirked and starting tickling the defenseless brunette on the stomach. "Draco Malfoy! You stop _this __**BLOODY**__ instant_!" she choked out between fits of laughter, trying to scoot away from the blonde. "No way; you still haven't died of laughter!" He leaned over and continued poking the giggling Hermione on the neck and back, himself smiling in spite of himself, as well.

"Just stop it!" she yelped, in the process of trying to roll off the couch onto the floor in a desperate attempt to escape the ever so annoying Draco Malfoy. "Granger, stop right there! My fingers got caught in your bloody hair!" Hermione didn't hear him and she fell sharply to the ground, Draco following close behind her.

And so Draco fell on top of Hermione. Again.

"Owwwie. Ugh, Malfoy. Déjà vu, much?" the crushed brunette mumbled. Draco got up as best he could with one of his hands stuck in Hermione's hair. "Your hair is trying to eat my hand, Granger," he said quietly, pulling said girl up. Hermione grinned slightly and reached up to help him. After all, no one would really like to have another person's hand stuck in their hair. Her hands felt warm to the touch, Draco noticed, as she freed his hand. "Erm, thanks, I suppose?" He stood up and brushed himself off. "Sure thing, Malfoy."

There was an awkward silence hanging about.

"Granger?" Draco asked suddenly. She looked at him and cocked her head ever so slightly to the side. "Yes?"

"Did we just have a _tickle _fight, of all kinds of fights? And _without _calling each other names or trying to kill each other?"

"I think we did," she said, shocked at the discovery. "I won't say anything if you don't?" the brunette asked quickly.

The blonde nodded. "Agreed," he said, nodding his head slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, then, Granger." She nodded silently and walked up to her bedroom. "Night, Malfoy." "Mhm," he nodded at her and retreated to his bedroom, as well.

**No one** must know that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Grange actually had _fun _together.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was full of awkward. xD<p>

I wanna see some reviews on my small screen, with my picture on the cover so my readers can read some more stories from me. (I'm so arrogant; It's the Slytherin in me. xD)


	13. Are You Okay?

**Are You Okay?**

(for lack of a better chapter title... xD)

I haven't been putting a lot of romance in recently, have I? Just random moments of random fun-ness-osity. And, yes, fun-ness-osity a word. Why? Because I bloody say so. :D

I own the word "fun-ness-osity", but not Harry Potter. Le sigh...

* * *

><p>No one ever <em>did<em> find out that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy actually had fun together on that Sunday night. It would've ended in chaos, rumors, and possibly an apocalypse if anyone did.

So the event stayed a secret all the way until Hogsmeade weekend, six days later. Of course, it still stayed a secret; although certain people did become rather suspicious of the two...

**-d-m-h-g-**

It was raining.

Not hard, but not too light. Hard enough to make a girl's make-up run and cause her to throw a possible tantrum but light enough for a person to not use an umbrella and only get slightly drenched. So, the Golden Trio was walking without umbrellas.

"I still think we should have brought at least one umbrella," Ronald Weasley grumbled. "Oh come on, Ron. Walking in the rain is fun!" Harry Potter grinned, tugging the red head's beanie off, leaving his hair to get wet. "Give it back, Harry!" The angry Weasley chased his dark haired around in a wide circle around Hermione Granger, who was laughing at her friends' silliness. "Give it back, Harry. I want to be able to get a table at the Three Broomsticks. You know how crowded it gets!"

"Come on, 'Mione," the Boy Who Lived whined childishly, "Have a little fun; all you do is nag, nag, and nag us! It's a Hogsmeade weekend, so lighten up." Ron was still chasing Harry around in the rain. "He's right, you know," Ron stopped right there and Harry crashed into his back, and right after that, Ron grabbed his beanie back. "Hah! I got it back! Now, we can have some fun and..." The red head trailed off, surveying the area for something fun to do as they walked. His eyes soon landed on a certain trio of Slytherins, walking not too far ahead of our Golden Trio. Ron smirked mischievously. "We can bug the ferret and his little minions! This is the perfect opportunity to prank Malfoy, Hermione. We'll just bug his followers!" Ron was beaming as if he just thought of the best idea in the history of the world, Muggle and Wizarding. Of course, this is Ron we are talking about, so it isn't the best idea in the world. Just incredibly good for him.

"Too bad it isn't snowing," Harry mused. "That snowball assault in third year was so fun." Hermione smiled as the memory flashed into her mind. "The look on Malfoy's face was priceless, wasn't it?" she giggled. "And remember, Harry, when you were messing with Ron's hat? He looked like he could have peed his pants!"

"I resent that!" Ron gasped. "I'm glad you're using those big words, Ron," Hermione laughed, motioning for them to walk faster, and possibly catch up with the three Slytherins ahead of them.

And of course, the three Slytherins were none other than Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott.

"So, we sneak up on them and push Malfoy into that little mud puddle over there," Hermione relayed to her friends. "That'll teach him to push me down the stairs." "He pushed you down the stairs?" Ron and Harry gasped simultaneously. "I'm fine, guys, really. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. After all, he's just the ferret," she shrugged confidently. "Now, be quiet, guys. The rain will block out some of our noise, but not all of it."

"Me and Harry will hold onto Nott and Zabini for you, 'kay 'Mione?" The brunette sighed determinedly. "First of all, it's Harry and I, not me and Harry. And second of all, yes, that would be very helpful. Now, shh!" The Golden Trio snuck up on the three unsuspecting Slytherins, tiptoeing ever so stealthily. Hermione was right behind Draco when Ron gave her a curt nod.

It all happened quite fast. Harry and Ron grabbed Blaise and Theo, pinning their arms behind their backs so they couldn't get to Hermione. Meanwhile, said brunette pushed Draco with the same amount of strength that he used when he pushed her down the stairs down into a big puddle of mud. Oh, the irony...

"What the hell!" Those were the Head Boy's words when he fell face flat into the muddy water. The Gryffindors were laughing, obviously the only ones amused. "Oh, you guys should have seen the looks on your faces!" Harry laughed at Blaise and Theo, whose hands were still pinned behind their backs. The boy who lived would have died not once, but twice, if glares could kill.

Draco was now sitting upright on the ground, glaring up at the Gryffindors. Hermione was probably laughing the hardest. "Oh, Malfoy! You should have seen yourself!" she choked out between fits of laughter. Last time, she was laughing _with_ him, but this time, she was laughing _at_ him. "You were just strutting along like that pompous git you are and then –" She was still laughing, but she was now imitating the blonde, pretending to walk and then trip suddenly.

Of course, the ground was very slippery and wet, so she actually did trip. And when she fell, she fell right on top of Draco, flattening him into the puddle once more. Déjà vu seemed to _love_ bothering Hermione and Draco as they stared, startled, into each other's eyes, once more getting lost in the deep, mysterious swirls. And this time, they weren't alone, but they _were_ in a rather..._compromising_ position.

The moment was lost into the rainy beyond when four pairs of hands ripped the two apart.

"Hermione, are you okay?" a concerned Harry Potter inquired. She nodded numbly, still absentmindedly staring at Draco being verbally harassed by Blaise.

Ron was less aware of what just happened. "Did you see their faces when you fell on their precious leader?" he asked eagerly. "Nott and Zabini looked ready to Avada you!" She just nodded again. "Come on, Harry, Ron. Let's just go." She started walking ahead briskly, leaving Harry and Ron to jog to catch up with her. She cast one last look back at the blonde. He cocked an eyebrow as if asking her what she was looking at. She shook her head quickly before turning back around and continuing the walk to Hogsmeade.

"That was a good one, Hermione," Ron complimented, patting her on the back. All she did was nod. "Hermione, come on; pick up the pace. Don't you want to get a table at the Three Broomsticks?" Harry asked softly, tugging her by the arm. Hermione sped up a little, but she didn't reply. After all, her mind was elsewhere. _Oh Malfoy, why does coincidence hate us so? I'm quite sure Harry's suspicious now..._

**-d-m-h-g-**

"Bloody hell, mate; are you okay? Did the bookworm try to find an excuse to shag you?" Blaise Zabini asked jokingly. "Piss off, Zabini," Draco growled murderously, shooting his friend a glare. "Hell hath no fury like a Malfoy scorned," Theo told his Italian friend warningly. "Um, whatever language you speaketh, Theo, I don't speak it," Blaise announced. Theodore Nott just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"But, really, Drake, are you okay?" the Italian inquired seriously. Draco was still gazing over at Hermione as she walked away, but he nodded silently. When she looked back at him, he caught her eye and raised an eyebrow, as if saying, _'What are you looking at?'_ She shook her head and continued walking. Draco swiftly mentally slapped himself. "Come on, let's go," he said in a commanding tone, recomposing himself in a matter of seconds. His friends nodded and they followed the Gryffindor trio at a distance, quietly planning revenge on the Head Girl as they strolled through the rain.

Draco's thought strayed all but once whilst they planned, lingering on that encounter with a certain clumsy bookworm. _What the hell was that, Granger? People will start to wonder if that ever gets out._

* * *

><p><strong>To that one anonymous reader, Anon:<strong> I update spontaneously, without a schedule, but usually two to four times a week on average. I'm thinking of making it Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. And I'd like to keep my "virgin eyes", so I don't really plan on writing anything "raunchy", so sorry ...I guess? I hope that that answer's good enough for you. :)

Read, Review, and Rocket Science. :D


	14. Are You Having Fun?

**Are You Having Fun?**

Happy Friday. I will try my best to update every Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday from now on. :) Nothing much going on, just a filler chapter.

* * *

><p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione got a table at the Three Broomsticks. They were lucky that it wasn't too crowded. Harry and Ron sat opposite to Hermione and when the seating was settled, Ron went to go fetch butterbeers. Which left Harry to interrogate his bushy haired friend. Poor bushy haired friend of Harry's...<p>

"So, Hermione," Harry started a little awkwardly. She was a little spaced out, so it took a moment for her to respond. Three guesses who she was thinking about... "Huh? Oh, yea, Harry?"

"That was some fall earlier," he said nonchalantly. "Malfoy's face when you– er, _fell on top of him_ was pretty priceless." Hermione tried to casually avoid the gaze of Boy Who Lived. "Yea, it was quite... funny, I guess..." Hermione trailed off, still thinking about how awkward that situation was, and what was going though her head when she fell. Not much was running through her mind, she recalled, except the thought of just getting lost in a cool pool of quicksilver.

"Who are you thinking about, Hermione?" Harry asked suddenly. "What? Oh, nothing, Harry. . . I wonder what's taking Ron so long. I'm quite thirsty." She rambled on quickly, talking about the weather making her feel cold and how a warm butterbeer would be nice, not giving Harry much of a chance to speak.

Hermione finally stopped firing words at her dark haired friend when Ron finally came back with three butterbeers. "Sorry I took so long; the line was kinda long," the red head said happily, passing the warm drinks around. "It's fine, Ron. I'm glad we have something warm to drink," Harry said, taking a swig of his drink. Hermione sipped her butterbeer and sighed in content. "Mm, it's so nice and warm. Thanks, Ronald." Ron nodded in response, foam coating his upper lip.

"Do you guys want to go to Honeydukes and then George's joke shop afterwards?" Hermione asked after setting her drink down. "Sounds good to me," her friends chorused. "Okay, we're not going to let a little bit of rain and some pesky Slytherins get to us," she said in a determined tone.

**-d-m-h-g-**

The "pesky" Slytherins were currently residing in the Three Broomsticks, Draco and Blaise waiting for Theodore to get some butterbeers.

"So, what'cha gonna do to get back at Granger, Drake?" Blaise poked his friend on the arm annoyingly. "What" _poke_ "are" _poke_ "you" _poke_ "gonna" _poke_ "do?" _poke._

_Poke._

_Poke._

_SLAP!_

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" The Italian screeched.

The blonde shrugged, smirking in amusement. "For being annoying." And he poked Blaise on the arm just to help get the point across. "And you've known me _how _long?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"I had a notion you guys might kill each other while I was gone," an amused voice cut in. "I've got the butterbeers, so no need to fret." Theodore put the three glasses on the table. "Or kill each other," he added as an afterthought.

"In _my _defense, Draco was the one that slapped me first," Blaise said haughtily before grabbing a butterbeer from his friend and taking a swig of the warn drink. "Of course he did, mate," Theo drawled sarcastically at the same time Draco said, "No one gives a bloody damn what your defense is, Blaise." Blaise just swallowed his butterbeer and immaturely stuck his tongue out at Draco.

"This is me, _still _not giving a damn, Blaise." Theo rolled his eyes at his friends bickering. "Nice job being the mature one, Drake. _Every_ mature person says damn to their best mate in every other sentence."

"You tell him, Theo!" Blaise held his hand up for Theo to high five it.

"And _you_, Blaise," Theo turned to the Italian, pointedly ignoring his proffered hand, "you need to learn to be a _little_ more mature. You're _never_ innocent, so don't even _try _to pretend you are. Are we bloody clear, now?"

"You've known me forever, Theo. Don't you ever try to change me and my annoying-ness!" "Ever the Drama Queen, Blaise," Draco commented blandly. "Are you calling me gay?" the Italian gasped (three guesses) dramatically. Draco rolled his eyes. "No, I'm calling you...feminine." He got a death glare from Blaise promptly after saying that.

Theo stood up. "I'm going to go... wherever the hell you two aren't," he finished, taking his butterbeer and leaving the two to go on. He was just ignored by both the Slytherins. "You spend as much time on your hair as a girl, so stuff it, Draco." "What can I say?" the blonde started airily, "Perfection takes time." "That sounds like something a girl would say," Blaise said in a know it all tone. "Wouldn't you know?" the blonde shot back. "Well, Draco, with everything you got _going on_ with Granger, I can't say the same for you," Blaise bit back mischievously, smirking at what he deemed a triumph over the blonde.

"Do I _have _to slap you again, Zabini? Or do I have to hex you?" Blaise slowly inched away from Draco as discreetly as he could. When he was about a foot away, the Italian bolted out of his chair, weaving through the crowded store yelling, "Theo, Theo, **THEO**! Draco's gonna keeeellll me!"

Draco smirked at finally having rid of the dark skinned boy and leaned back in his chair, sipping his butterbeer leisurely. He needed some time to clear his mind and think of another plan to get back at Granger. Something that _didn't _involve falling on her. _Again, _he thought miserably, the other few times that he or she had fallen onto each other unwillingly flashing through his mind. And also unwillingly, the sweet smell of pine and a flash of dark, molten chocolate invaded his mind, also. _ Bloody hell, _Draco mentally gasped, _I seriously need to terrorize more Hufflepuffs or something to get my mind off... __**that**__._

He quickly chugged down the rest of his butterbeer and got up, in search of his fellow Slytherins. One can only stay mad at Blaise for so long; after all, he _is_... Blaise. Odd, but also very clever and devious if he can focus long enough, which really isn't that long.

Draco left a sickle at the table as a tip and swept out of the Three Broomsticks. It was still raining; that wouldn't change that quick. "Now," he wondered aloud, "Where would Theo hide from Blaise and me when it's raining outside?" He and Blaise didn't really like the bookstore, so Draco decided to check there first. He ran through the rain, as too much water would no doubt ruin his "_immaculate_" hair.

When Draco found Blaise standing, arms crossed, tapping his toes, next to Theo, who was looking at a Divination book, he cleared his throat. Blaise immediately took out his wand and held it in a defensive position in front of him whilst Theo rolled his eyes. "Relax, Blaise, I'm done with you, so don't get your wand in a twist," Draco drawled. "Now, I just want to enjoy our Hogsmeade trip, get some more broom polish, possibly terrorize some Gryffindorks, and plot revenge on Granger. Care to come?"

"Hm..." Blaise gave Draco a suspicious look. "Okay; Theo's bookstore is _so_ boring, anyway," he shrugged, grabbing said boy and Draco by the arm and dragging them both out into the rainy afternoon.

Draco, Theo, and Blaise _did_ enjoy their Hogsmeade trip, get some new broom stick polish, and harass some fifth year Hufflepuffs with enchanted umbrellas. They couldn't find any Gryffindorks wandering outside. The umbrellas just followed the Hufflepuffs around, poking them incessantly, but not letting them grab the handle and use the umbrellas to protect themselves from the rain. It was rather funny.

They did _not, _as a matter of fact, plot revenge on Hermione Granger, because they were too busy doing aforementioned things during their trip.

* * *

><p>Meh, that was boring. The next chapter will be more exciting. I'm about ninety five percent sure of that. :)<p> 


	15. Are You Coming With Us, Please?

**Are You Coming With Us...Please?**

I will try to make this as exciting as possible, because the other one was made of pure filler. :(

Disclaimer: I'm disclaiming Harry Potter. :( It makes me sad.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, at breakfast: "Hermione! 'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione!" "Hermione, are you awake?"<p>

"What do you want, Harry, Ron?" she groaned sleepily. She was up late studying for a Charms test that she _really_ wanted to ace. And her Ancient Runes quiz. And a little bit more of every other subject she had just in case a pop quiz would be given anytime soon. You can never be too sure when it comes to pop quizzes. _Better safe than sorry_, Hermione always told herself and almost anyone that would listen.

"Will you come to Quidditch practice with us after lessons? I want to know what you think of our new strategies," Harry asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes. "Mhm, yea, okay. Just leave me in peace until breakfast is over, okay, Harry?"

"Sure thing, Hermione. Thanks for agreeing." Ron gave her a pat on the back. "Meet us at the bottom of the Boys' Dormitories after lessons, okay?" Hermione just loudly yawned, then nodded and continued eating her bangers and toast.

When they finally arrived in their double Potions class that morning, Harry sat next to Hermione right away. Probably to save her from having to work with Draco that day, and because she agreed to watch them practice Quidditch later on that day. Unfortunately, Professor Slughorn noticed the seating change, so she had to work with the ferret anyway.

**-d-m-h-g-**

"Okay, Granger, the right side is yours and the left side is mine. _Don't_ cross this line," the blonde demanded as she reluctantly sat down next to him. Hermione kept to her side and Draco kept to his, as promised.

Except when the vial incident came up. Slughorn placed the vial on their imaginary "line" and they reached for it at the same time. No fighting had occurred, just an odd tingling sensation when their fingers briefly touched that they had both just dismissed as static electricity.

_It's nothing, Hermione, _the brunette told herself, _you just didn't get enough sleep and you're... imagining things. _She shot him a glare for making her imagine things, and grabbed the vial away swiftly. Draco just gave her a confused and innocent look, not having done anything glare worthy yet, and just shrugged, turning away to clean up his side of the desk.

_Stupid Malfoy and his stupid confused innocence and these stupid hallucinations and this stupid lack of sleep..._

**-d-m-h-g-**

The plus side of lessons that day was that Hermione breezed through her Charms test, her Ancient Runes quiz, and the pop quiz in Transfiguration. And now she had to meet Harry for the Quidditch practice that she promised to attend.

"Harry! Ron! Are you guys done yet?" They were collecting their things, putting away their books, and probably polishing their brooms a little. "You go ahead, Hermione! Ron and I'll meet you down at the pitch in fifteen minutes!" she heard the unmistakable voice of the Boy Who Lived call from up the stairs. "Okay, hurry up, then!" Hermione had her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ with her, so she was ready to go. She started the long trek down from the Gryffindor towers all the way down to the Quidditch pitch all the way down in the fields.

The Slytherins were just finishing up their practice when Hermione came down into the field. She could hear their calls from just outside the grand doors. When she came into view of the pitch, she saw Draco chasing the Snitch at top speed around the field as his teammates cheered him on. Hermione just kept on walking up the field, her head stuck in her book. Girls can multi task, so she kept on walking as she read.

Draco Malfoy chased after the Golden Snitch, his speed rendering his a mere blur of green to the passerby. The feeling of flying in midair, not touching the ground, gravity be damned; he loved it. The Snitch was the only thing on his mind as he flew. He cut through the air like a perfectly aerodynamic knife. Following the blur of the shiny gold, he relished the cold air cutting into his face. Draco just had eyes for the Golden Snitch. He urged his broom to go a little faster; the Snitch was so close now. As the little golden sphere dipped down to the ground, he mimicked its every move and followed close behind.

Hermione's eyes were still glued to her book as she got closer and closer to the Quidditch pitch. She didn't see the flash of gold coming at her, or the green blur that followed the Snitch. She didn't even notice him until a voice yelled it out loud.

"Hermione! Watch out!" came the voice of Ronald Weasley from the great double doors. She looked up to see Draco Malfoy speeding toward her on a broom, with no sign of stopping.

Draco stared after the Snitch and didn't see the bushy haired Gryffindor it was speeding toward, the one that he would crash into if he did not slow down. It wasn't until he heard his teammates yelling, "Draco! Look out!" that he tore his eyes from the Snitch to see Hermione Granger right in front of him.

Now, when you are traveling at top speed on a broom with a girl only but twenty feet in front of you, you can't stop. The only way to avoid a crash is if the other person can react in that one nanosecond and jump out if the way. But Hermione Granger was never one of the persons to react quickly under such sudden notices and circumstances. Not everyone has lightning fast Seeker reflexes.

So, she just stood there like a deer in headlights, with only a nanosecond left before the inevitable crash that was looming in the air, waiting to happen.

* * *

><p>Oh, I'm <em>so<em> evil. }xD You shall have to wait until Tuesday, _possibly_ Monday for the next chapter. And that cliffe was rather pathetic... They were never my strong point. -shrug-

I was feeling slightly tired as I wrote this chapter, so I just stuck that onto Hermione. xD

Here's a fic for the nights, I think too much and fall asleep... xD


	16. What Are You Playing At?

**Are You...? Um, Never Mind**

I'm back, ending the cliffe. And yes, I can spell "cliffe" however I bloody please. xD On with it. :)

I'm not that good at writing material this... intimate, I guess you could call it. It gives me the Temporary Writers Block. xP

Disclaimer: It's 11 bloody pm and I've been up since 7 bloody am. I'm too tired to type this. xP

* * *

><p>Draco slowed down as much as he could before he crashed into Hermione. Considering the distance between the two, he couldn't really slow down much.<p>

"Hermione!" she heard Harry and Ron call as Draco collided into her. Her words when Draco crashed into her were also the same as his. "Shit."

Draco slammed into Hermione with a dull _SMACK _and toppled over her, rolling the two along the field over and around each other until their momentum faded. In a tangle of limbs, they stopped, Hermione on top of Draco. Yes, _again_.

All rational thought seemed to fly out the window as they just froze there, everyone else be damned. Draco had a little voice in his head telling him to move lest his team murder him for not shoving or insulting the 'mudblood'. Of course, that voice was paid no heed as Draco gazed up at Hermione, his eyes lingering on her mouth. _I wonder if Granger tastes as good as she smells... As sweet was pine is soothing. _Of course, the smell of pine was one thing that he could smell now. As Hermione breathed in and out ever so softly into Draco's face, he could smell her breath.

_Cherries, _he thought to himself. _Granger probably tastes like cherries. _Now he wanted the savor the sweet taste of cherries. Of course, not through the actual fruit.

Hermione herself was frozen. In shock, embarrassment, fear, you name it. One thing that kept her frozen was that of the intensity of Draco's gaze. It seemed to her as if her were literally looking through her, looking _into _her. It was quite unnerving, if you ask her. Hermione felt his eyes linger upon her mouth, and she shakily looked up at him. Her gaze was shy and uncertain, nothing compared to the stare of Draco Malfoy. She saw his eyes sweeping through her face, those deep, silver eyes that always left her mesmerized. He looked so calm and pensive, it almost made Hermione want to yell at him, scream and ask how in the name of bloody Merlin he could be so cool and collected in a situation like... well, in a situation a lot like _this_.

_It's like he's trying to read my mind almost, _Hermione mused. _Oh, Merlin, I hope he can't read my mind. I'd like these... _thoughts_ to stay personal and just in my mind. _Hermione quickly averted her gaze to anywhere but his direct eyesight.

The whole world seemed muted out, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to get off of Draco, no matter what was going on around them. In that case, there were people rushing around them, coming closer, which meant they would be able to see the position they were in.

Draco was definitely physically strong enough to push the startled girl off of him, no doubting that, but he couldn't bring himself to do it _mentally_. He just wondered to himself what the damage would be if he just leaned up, just a bit, and quickly got to taste the sweet cherry scent of her breath. Just a quick peck; it wouldn't hurt anyone. He felt himself leaning up just a bit, barely even noticeable, but he _did_ just do it.

Hermione felt Draco move around, leaning in closer, perhaps? _Oh yea, sure, he's probably just going to bite my nose and laugh at me... _She took a few small, shaky breaths to clear her mind before thinking of the best way to get untangled without looking... suspicious, you could say.

Despite Hermione's beliefs, Draco Malfoy did not want to harm her in any way. Unless she considered kissing a harmful abuse, that is. _No one's stopping you, Draco. Just a little closer..._

_Bloody hell! What am I even thinking? Granger is just a pathetic, good for nothing mu– muggle born and I will not ever think of her in that way. Nor will she ever think of me like that either..._ Draco took a deep breath to quickly clear his mind and prepared himself to just shove her off violently.

Of course, the rest of the Slytherin team along with Harry and Ron beat him to it, and they yanked Hermione and Draco up rather swiftly and painfully. "What the devil is going on here?" Vincent Crabbe asked his captain impatiently. "We _are _done here, aren't we? Let's go to the locker rooms!" He shook Draco's arms violently. "Get your arms off me, Crabbe. We're going," he spat, glancing at Hermione one last time before shaking his head and strutting away to the Slytherin locker rooms, his team on his heels.

_Stupid Granger, stupid cherries, stupid Crabbe, and stupid... well, __**everything**__!_

**-d-m-h-g-**

"Hermione, are you okay? That was quite a crash," Harry said in a concerned tone. "He really should have watched here he was going, that bas –" Hermione stopped Ron short. "I'm fine Ronald; it wasn't his fault, Malfoy was just too... absorbed in the game," she said tiredly. "But that git really should have been paying more attention!" Ron complained. "I'm fine, so leave it be, Ron. Now come on, let's see those new tactics you two have come up with," she said, quickly driving the subject away from a certain blonde Slytherin.

"Sure, let's go! Ron and I worked really hard on them and we're going to win these matches for sure!" Harry rambled on excitedly, Ron bobbing his head enthusiastically alongside him. Hermione smiled at her friends antics and went to go sit up on the stands as the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team slowly trickled in.

She opened up Hogwarts, A History and tried her best to read, she really did. But her train of thought seemed to always wander back to a certain Draco Malfoy and his confusing antics.

_Oh Malfoy, what the hell are you playing at? _She thought as she looked up at the red and gold blurs flying around the Quidditch field.

* * *

><p>Yup, I realize that many of you want to kill me. But I was kinda distracted by Pottermore... Heh... Sorry 'bout that... Anyway, I'm officially a Slytherin, told by the Sorting Hat quiz designed by J.K. Rowling herself! Yay! I always knew I was a Slytherin inside and out. :D<p>

If you _really_ want my Username, tell me in your review, as giving it our will swamp me in too many friend requests. I'm not one that wants a **TON** of friends. A whole bloody lot is good enough for me. xD

Possibly high on Pottermore, Just Your Above Average Malfoy would love it if you reviewed. xD


	17. Are You Defending Her?

**Are You Defending Her?**

Meh, I feel like putting in a filler chapter. My idea for the next one moves too fast, so I kinda need this. xP

(Insert Disclaimer Here)

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy silently led his Quidditch team to the Slytherin locker rooms. He was in no mood to talk to his annoying teammates and friends, who would no doubt bother him about that earlier... <em>incident. <em>Of course, what Draco Malfoy wanted, fate was not so grudging as to hand it to him on a silver platter.

Theodore Nott took a few wide steps to catch up with his captain. "Why the long face, Drake?" he asked nonchalantly. "Mudblood bringing you down?"

"Don't call her that, Theo," Draco sighed tiredly as the team walked into the locker rooms. _Shit, did I just say that? Did I really just... _defend_ her?_ "I swear, if Granger ever found out I called her that, she'd hex me to hell and back," Draco added quickly, satisfied with his quick save. "I would rather keep this flawless physique as flawless as it is."

"Take a joke, can't you, Draco?" the Slytherin Chaser chuckled. "Just be thankful Blaise was too lazy to try out for the Quidditch team this year. After all, who wants to know what goes through that Italian's mind when he sees you and Granger getting... up close and _personal_," he smirked.

"I'm the captain here, Theo, so I hereby..." Draco paused, thinking of a reasonable way to word his new rule, "**ban** you from stating any mention of that annoying little Muggle born during practices, or else," Draco commanded in a haughty tone of voice.

_Oh, so it's Muggle born now? Why are you defending her, Draco? _Theo thought amusedly. "Or else what, Drake?" he asked mischievously, his dark eyes holding the slightest glint of defiance, deviousness, and what could be interpreted as sadistic glee or just plain old mischievousness.

"Or else I'll kick you off the team," the platinum blonde smirked triumphantly. "Wasn't that quite clear?" he added, raising a thin, pale eyebrow. "Or as Head Boy, I can give you a detention or dock points." Theo raised his hands up in mock defeat.

"You got me, mate," he sighed melodramatically. Then an idea struck him. An idea that was _bound_ to bother his friend, and Theo figured that he had the perfect opportunity at this point anyway. "I won't say another word about the little _mudblood_ again," he said innocently.

"I told you mot to call her that," Draco growled quietly. Then he realized his reaction. "Granger could be listening _right now,_" he said eerily, eyes wide. Theodore Nott raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"For our Quidditch Captain and Head Boy, you sure are twitchy and paranoid. Almost like a ferret," he commented, chuckling and shaking his head ever so slightly at his friend. "Some people, Granger probably included, might want you out of the picture, but I doubt they, or Granger, would go so far as to _stalk_ you."

"Yes, but my position of power is very desirable, and who knows what people would do to be me. After all, Malfoy's _are _superior," said Malfoy bragged airily.

"Superiorly fat ego-ed," Theo muttered under his breath. Draco scowled at that comment. "What?" Theo asked indifferently. "Sometimes _I'm_ even surprised how your ego manages to fly on that little broom of yours," he explained nonchalantly. "No offense or anything; we're all Slytherins. Deal with the fact that I'm brutally judgmental."

"We all are, Theo; you better believe it." Draco sighed. "Hurry up and change, Theo. I have to go to the Library soon to finish some homework, and I think I have another Heads meeting tonight, as well." Theo nodded and in two minutes flat, he was back in his school robes and helping Draco file, or more like kick, the other team members out of the Locker rooms.

Theo and Draco walked to the castle, behind the group of Quidditch player, making sure they didn't fool around or sneak off. "Hey, Draco, seeing as practice is over and all..."

Draco did not like where this was going. Not one bit. "If you think I'm going to let you copy my Transfiguration homework, you thought wrong, Theo," Draco said in an end of conversation, so shut the bloody hell up tone. Obviously Theo didn't get the message, or he just decided to ignore it. Most likely, it was the latter.

"Are you kidding me? If I wanted a good Transfiguration grade, you would be the last person I'd copy off of. The first person would be me, of _course_," Theo announced arrogantly; he loved rubbing it in Draco's face that he was not, in fact, the second best in every class. First being Hermione Granger, of course. Regardless of said bushy haired bookworm, Theo was the best Slytherin in Transfiguration, leaving Draco to take a measly second place, or third when you counted a certain Gryffindor.

"Merlin; stop being such an arrogant prat, Theo. Even _I'm_ not that bad," Draco drawled in annoyance. "Besides, being a Malfoy, it's my duty to be superior, even when it comes to arrogance, so tone it down, Nott." He commanded half seriously.

"'Even _I'm_ not that bad.'," Theo parroted in a voice one octave higher than the original's, mocking Draco to a new extent. "I beg to differ, oh so superior and arrogant Malfoy," he uttered sarcastically, also bowing dramatically for show.

"I may be worse at Transfiguration, but you are absolute _crap _when it comes to Divination. You should make like Granger and just quit, Theo. You know, chuck a crystal ball 'cross the room and leave the barmy, old codger speechless. That was quite a show in third year," Draco reminisced. Watching Granger tell off a teacher is not something you see often.

_Shows that the bookworm has something in common with you, _a voice echoed through his Draco's head._ She's not afraid to tell off people she doesn't like. _

_Hm? Yea, I suppose that's rig – Wait. What the bloody hell are you and why are you in my head? Get the hell out!_

_I'm your conscience, which is now leaving for a long vacation away from you and your inhospitable thoughts toward me. Yes, I saw the one with the cupcake. Who knew you could kill someone with that and an unlit match? I swear, if I was solid, I'd be shivering in fear at that image right now._

_Good riddance, you little bugger. Get away from me._

"Draco. Draco! Are you even listening to me?" Theo shoved his friend on the arm. _Only Blaise Zabini "pokes" people every other second, _Theo thought half in disgust and half in amusement.

"Huh, what? Oh, yea, I'm listening now," Draco nodded. "Come on, I need a quick nap or something to clear my mind before I enter the torturous world of Transfiguration homework and Potions essays." Theo nodded in agreement and the two headed straight down to the Slytherin dungeons as soon as they entered through the grand double doors.

**-d-m-h-g-**

Hermione Granger quickly grew bored of the boys' Quidditch practice and decided to take the time to read and clear her mind. Well, the former helped with the latter, so she mostly just read.

_He;s just messing with you, Hermione. Just ignore the blonde ferret._

As soon as practice was over, she gave the team a quick, "You guys did great. We'll win, no doubt," and she went over to Gryffindor common rooms to pick up her homework and head straight to the Library.

* * *

><p>I think I'm being a little too ambitious with my updating schedule. All my extracurricular's, homework, projects, and other such things are starting to catch up with me. I just made it into Drama, which meets after school two days a week, til pretty late. And then there's the... <em>Un-motivation. <em>Dun, dun, dun.

I don't have writer's block; I'm just getting slightly bored with this story, myself. Of course, I'll still type it, but** I will probably only update once or twice a week**, because of all my school stuff. They say that the year I'm in at my school is the hardest of them all. Oh joy...

Read and Review because the authoress is too lazy/tired to type a witty send out.


	18. Are You Lying?

**Are You Sure?**

I feel like I need to change my summary after this chapter... xD

* * *

><p>As soon as Quidditch practice was over, Hermione planned to go back to the Heads' dorms to fetch her homework and book bag before going to the library.<p>

"Wait, Hermione!" Harry called after her as she started to leave the pitch. She turned around and faced him.

"Did you see how awesome our tactics were? They were literally flawless!" he started enthusiastically. Hermione nodded silently, agreeing with the Boy Who Lived lest she be late to the Library if an argument started. "If the team can perform that well in the actual game against Slytherin, we'll win for sure! Don't you think?"

"Yea, you guys'll win us the House Cup for sure, Harry," she encouraged quickly. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to go to the Library to work on homework. I'll see you at dinner, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, Hermione darted off into the castle and rushed toward the Heads' common rooms.

"Devil's Snare," she told the painting that guarded their shared common room, which obligingly swung open. Hermione jumped up the stairs, thankful that her fellow Head was nowhere to be seen. Their situation was already as awkward as ever, and seeing each other would only cause more odd things and idiosyncrasy to occur. One could only take so many idiosyncrasies.

Hermione grabbed her book bag and the extra books that wouldn't fit in said bag. Counting to make sure she had all her books, quills and scrolls, she slowly and carefully walked down the stairs lest she trip. The library was calling her, she could just feel it, and so Hermione speed walked the rest of the ways there.

**-d-m-h-g-**

Draco Malfoy sat down at his favourite table, the one that out looked the Black Lake. At this time of day, right before dinner in the late fall, the view was astounding, like a painting in its fullest perfection. He took the seat right by that window and dipped his quill in ink, starting his foot long potions essay.

Hermione scowled when she saw that her favourite seat, the one that over looked the Black Lake, was taken. The person was bent diligently over an essay, which she respected, but Hermione wouldn't mind if they were almost done nonetheless. Besides, that seat always helped her concentrate. She loved the way the water's surface gleamed when the sun set over it. That's why she always preferred studying there; right before dinner, so she could see that glorious sight whenever she was working. Hermione took a deep breath and went to go ask the person if they were done yet.

When she saw who was sitting there, she mentally groaned. "Oh. It's _you_."

Draco looked up to see a highly annoyed Hermione Granger. "Granger," he replied curtly, nodding his head. "What do you want?"

Hermione couldn't help but answer; she was curious, and he _did _ask her what she wanted. "Malfoy, about this afternoon—"

"I didn't see you there, Granger," the Head Boy replied quickly; apparently he had an excuse ready beforehand. Hermione scowled, not satisfied with the answer.

"You were speeding toward me on a broom!" she argued, saying it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it quite was. "Was I so ugly that you didn't see me?" Hermione gave him a stare that loudly and clearly said, _Tell me truth, none of your crap, or you die. Seriously._

Draco read the look and sighed before answering. "No, Granger, you looked great, but—"

Hermione's jaw dropped and she held up her hand, motioning for him to shut up. "What did you call me?"

Draco thought about his previous sentence before realizing what he said. _Oh, crap. Granger is getting to me, inside my head and out. This needs to end. Now._

"I called you... an ape. Yea, that's what I said," he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than the bushy haired girl before him. Hermione crossed her arms and gave him and unconvinced look.

"You know, you could probably make up a whole language using just facial expressions, Granger," Draco mused, trying to change the subject. "I'm sure everyone would catch on. Eventually." He chuckled at the thought of Hermione answering questions and being a right know it all, all without saying a single word. Being the nerd she was, she could no doubt have the language done within the next month, too.

"Malfoy, don't you _dare_ change the subject," she growled angrily. Hermione wanted, no _needed _to know why he didn't do anything, with all his friends watching them, to insult her or harm her. That natural curiosity in her refused to let it go. "I'm waiting," she said in a sing song tone.

Draco bit his bottom lip and avoided her gaze, standing and beginning to pack up while pretending her didn't hear her say a word. As far as he was concerned, he didn't want to hear anything that came from Hermione's lips. _Her soft, cherry scented lips... _he added as an afterthought. Not out loud, of course. She would no doubt call him a pervert and possibly hex him if he said it aloud.

"Malfoy, I know you can hear me. Just tell me what happened earlier today. Or more specifically, why?" Hermione announced, putting a hand on his shoulder and twirling him around to face her. Draco stared at her and mentally argued with himself about whether or not he should do anything.

**(A/N: Hah, you have NO, BLOODY idea how much I wanted to make him kiss her right now... xD)**

"Nothing happened, Granger. I was just... surprised, is all. Get over yourself; _nothing_ happened," he said emptily, not looking Hermione in the eye. Draco put the last items in his bag and tore away from Hermione's grip.

"Malfoy, are you lyi– ?"

Draco held up his hand in front of her face this time. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go talk to Theo... Bye." That being said, he darted out the Library without another word, leaving an annoyed and still curious Hermione Granger there, mouth still open to protest.

-d-m-h-g-

I think if I get enough chapters of my James Potter II/OC story typed out in my free time, I may start publishing it early! And there is a 99.99 percent chance it will be called Star-Crossed Matchmaker, or SCM cuz I'm too lazy to type that out the whole title all the time. xD So, SCM may be coming out **before** this fic is done, which was what I had planned! Yay!

Reviews are like crack. Seriously, I'm addicted! (I got that from another author, I didn't make it up.)


	19. Are You Stalking Me?

**Are You Stalking Me?**

This chapter is slightly dedicated to my real life friend Andrea (you're not getting a last name, cyber stalkers) I was kinda stalking her today during my Lunch period. xD And since she is on FF with me, Hi, Andrea! :D Don't worry, I'm not cyber stalking you. xD

I officially _loathe _typing Disclaimers. They are not worth the time and energy. I don't own Harry Potter, nonetheless._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Of course Malfoy would do something like that,<em> Hermione thought as she watched him stalk off. Well, they _did _share a common room, so it wouldn't be hard for Hermione to interrogate him at almost any time she wanted. And she was really, _really _curious and absolutely needed to know. As a result, Hermione finished her homework as quickly as she could. Of course, she also did it very accurately as well, just not as thorough. For example, instead of three extra feet on her Charms essay, she just did two and three quarters feet, and she did a half hour's less of her usual studying time. Hermione finished in record time, with about a half hour left before dinner. Which meant half an hour to find Draco Malfoy.

The first place Hermione checked was the rest of the Library, to see if he was hiding elsewhere within the millions of stacks of books. Turns out, he didn't want to be in the same room as Hermione, so he wasn't in there. But since she was in here, Hermione checked out an extra Ancient Runes book just in case Professor Vector decided to have a pop quiz any time soon.

Bidding Madame Pince a good evening, Hermione set out to check the Quidditch pitch for the elusive platinum blonde. He could be practicing more, since his practice earlier today was... _intruded _upon by a certain Hermione Granger. Despite Hermione's beliefs, Draco was not there, flying upon his broom, chasing after a golden blur that was the Snitch. _It's a shame, _Hermione thought as she walked back into the castle, _with the wind blowing through his hair, Malfoy actually looks quite ni–_

Hermione stopped walking abruptly. "No, Hermione, that is _not_ true. Malfoy's carelessness was just impossibly contagious, and it is _not, _absolutely _not, _true," she silently scolded herself. She shook her head to clear those traitorous thoughts from her mind and walked with an air of purpose into the hall.

**-d-m-h-g-**

Draco was, in fact, not anywhere where Hermione could really go. She never really expected him to hide in the Slytherin Boys' Dorms when he had his own private chambers at his expense. Yet there he was, playing with Theo's Remembrall, sitting across from Blaise, who was doing a good job of keeping Draco entertained.

"And you know what happened next?" Blaise asked enthusiastically, to which Draco just shook his head while twirling the glass orb around and round in his hands.

"Oh. Well, I opened the broom closet's doors with Alohomora, and guess what was inside?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Merlin, Blaise, stop asking me what happens next, seeing as I _obviously _don't know! Just tell me how your asinine little tale ends," he sighed tiredly. Blaise scowled at the comment, but his eyebrows also knit together in confusion.

"Asinine?" the Italian asked, head cocked slightly to the side. "I hope that means really, completely wicked!"

Draco sighed in frustration and shook his head. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, mate."

Blaise just shrugged and went straight back to his epic tale. "I found Tori and Weasley in there, and guess wha–"

"Blaise! I don't want to guess what happens; I just want to bloody know!" Any chance to hear something bad happening to the Weasel, Draco would take it without a second thought. That obnoxious red head annoyed him so, especially with his disgusting eating habits. "Did Astoria hex that little prat's arse off?"

"No," Blaise said slowly, as if suddenly regretting telling Draco the story in the first place. "Um, they were..." Draco raised an eyebrow, waiting for his friend to continue.

"They were snogging," Blaise spat out quickly.

"Come again?"

"They. Were. Snogging," Blaise said slowly and hesitantly. "Very violently. And Weasley was possibly all up in Astoria's skirt." Draco dropped the Remembrall on the ground, where it shattered instantaneously. With a few choice words, Draco repaired to gadget and gingerly (no pun intended) replaced it on Theo's armoire.

"You have got to be bloody kidding me, Blaise. You are kidding, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um..." Blaise paused. "Well, would you look at the time?" he said suddenly. "I'm hungry; are you hungry? I'm going to go get some dinner, and if you lost your appetite, feel free to not come. Really, Draco, it's fine. Bye." With that, Blaise dashed out of the Slytherin Dorms without another word, leaving Draco to feel sick and close to barfing.

Having lost his appetite, Draco left the Slytherin Common Rooms and went back to the Head Dorms. He desperately wanted the image of Astoria and that Weasel snogging out of his head. _And what other way to forget a scarring experience than to get utterly smashed, _Draco thought to himself as he entered through the portrait hole of his shared common room._ Plus it would get Granger pissed. _Draco wasn't one to pass up and opportunity to piss off his fellow head.

He opened up his secret stash of firewhiskey and just crashed on the sofa with a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages. Not that he'd even read it.

**-d-m-h-g-**

Hermione had checked her shared Common Room only but ten minutes before Malfoy had entered the room seeking refuge. Sighing in tired defeat, she trudged down to the Great Hall, where Harry and Ron were already shoveling food onto their plates.

"Hey guys," she said as brightly as she could muster as she sat down and put some steak and kidney pie on her plate.

"Hey, Hermione. Finish your homework?" Harry asked seemingly innocently. The Head Girl sighed, taking another bite of her dinner.

"Every time you ask me that, I know you want to copy, Harry. I'm not going to let you guys get away with it this time." Harry opened up his mouth to protest, but Hermione held up her hand, motioning for him to shut up, and just drank her pumpkin juice with the other hand. The Boy Who Lived pouted and sulkily went back to eating his food.

"Cummon, 'Erminee," Ron choked out through his mouthful of food.

"Goodness, Ron, ever heard of the rule swallow your food before you speak? And maybe I can help you guys study tomorrow night, if it makes you feel any better," she said helpfully with a small smile. The boys kept their full mouths shut, but the grinned and nodded their heads vigourously. Rolling her eyes fondly at the two, she yawned and took a deep breath.

"I think I'm going to retire for the night, guys. I'll help you study after your Quidditch practice, okay?" As soon as they nodded their agreements, she got up and headed to her shared Common Room.

The last thing Hermione ever expected to find when she closed the portrait door behind her after dinner was an absolutely and utterly _smashed_ Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Hah, drunk!Draco is hilarious in the next chapter.<p> 


	20. Are You Drunk?

**Are You Drunk?**

I love drunk!Draco. He's hysterical.

This is me disclaiming Harry Potter. Don't know what disclaimer means? Look it up. :)

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy was sprawled out on the largest sofa in the Heads Common Room, wide awake and apparently staring at the ceiling as if it were a captivating Quidditch match.<p>

"Oh look at dat, there's little swirlies dancing on the upside down floor!"

"Malfoy, are you... _drunk?_" She shot him a disappointed glare and put her hands on her hips, eying the empty bottle of firewhiskey on the ground. Draco hiccupped and stumbled over to the bushy haired brunette.

"The question is, are _you _drunk?" he asked mysteriously, eyes widened dramatically. Hermione grimaced at the scent of his alcoholic breath.

"I'm perfectly sober, Malfoy, unlike someone I know, who happens to be piss drunk," she spat disdainfully, backing away from Malfoy, which happened to be right against a wall. _Oh Merlin help me, _she thought as she stuck to the wall as if her life depended on it.

"Really? I'll need to meet your aquai... aquan... friend. He sounds fun."

"Firstly Malfoy," she started bossily, "you're not my friend. Secondly, you're the one whose piss drunk. Thirdly, your breath smells like crap."

Draco seemed unaffected by the insult and put his hands on either side of Hermione, trapping her. He started playing with her hair absentmindedly. "Your head is fluffy," he said, obviously amused by her hair. He swung a strand in front of his face. "And it smells like roses."

Hermione snatched her hair back from his hand. "Stop sniffing my hair!" she said frustratedly.

He pointedly ignored her protests, either because he was drunk of because he didn't wish to acknowledge it. "You know what else smells like roses?" He didn't wait for an answer.

"Anner- Amri- Aminri- Whatever that pink crap is called."

Hermione's eyebrows knit in confusion. There were so many pink things in the world, that she was absolutely dashed when it came to guessing. She cleared her throat, ready to lecture him about his responsibilities as a Head Boy; she was sick of his drunken demeanour.

"Is the room spinning around, or is it just me?" Draco asked suddenly. "Because I feel kinda... dizzy." He backed up from the wall and gripped his head, leaving Hermione free to escape.

_Oh thank Merlin, _she thought as she stepped away from the wall and brushed herself off.

"Oh shit, my I don't think my feet are working anymore," he gasped as he fell forward into Hermione's arms. She caught him with a grunt took great care to purposely hit his leg on the coffee table as she dragged him back to the sofa. The Head Girl also was careful to drop him on the sofa's arm abruptly, praying that that might even go so far as to knock him unconscious.

Apparently it didn't work.

"Oh, thanks, Granger. I thought I wuz gonna die there. I'm too young to die now, you know," he said in a mock wise, yet slurred tone. He sounded like such a complete fool that Hermione almost exploded in laughter imagining how Harry and Ron would react to this. She jerked her head to clear the almost laughter from escaping before replying to the drunken Draco.

"Draco Malfoy, as Head Boy, you should know better than to get smashed for no apparent reason," she scolded angrily, plopping down on the chair tiredly, not registering how close Draco was to her.

"But I wasn't... I had a reason!" he protested childishly. Hermione raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"Heheh, you're eyebrow's tryin' to escape," he slurred dizzily. Draco started swaying slightly and grabbed Hermione's arm as if that would help him regain his sense of balance. _He is on a sofa for Merlin's sake! How could that __**possibly**__ help him? _she asked herself disbelievingly.

"Why are you bloody smashed?" she barked frustratedly. Draco seemed momentarily confused at why Hermione was yelling at him. Then he remembered.

"Oh yea... 'Bout that, I was scarred for life and I wanted to forget it," he said, nodding solemnly.

"Elaborate," she commanded simply.

"Well, Blaise, you know, that Italian guy? He was telling me a story cuz I wuz bored, and he told me that... that," Draco paused and looked around, except no one was there. He leaned in close to Hermione and whispered in her ear.

"Blaise told me that the Weasel had his hands all up Astoria's skirt," he whispered in a haunting tone. His breath smelled disgusting, but it sent shivers up Hermione's spine when it hit her ear.

It took her an extra second to register exactly what Draco had whispered in her ear. "Ron WHAT?"

Draco backed up a few inches so he could speak to Hermione face to face one again. "He was snogging Astoria and Blaise said he was doin' it viyah– vi-o-lin-ta-lee," he drawled slowly, such long words giving him a bit of a struggle. Merlin, he was smashed.

Hermione was at a loss for words at that statement. She made a mental note to ask Ron about his apparent fling, but she would also have to be discreet about it, as it might not even be true, for a start.

"Well, I doubt Ron would do such a thing, so... Wait a minute, you're getting me off topic!" Hermione just realized this, even if Draco had no idea what he was doing. "As Head Boy, you should be setting an example for the students, especially the younger ones! Encouraging them to drink away their sorrows is never a good thing! You should be ashamed of yourself, Malfoy."

Draco's drunken ears were only registering about every other word that came out of the ranting girls' mouth. Although one thing he _did _register was that he wanted her to shut up. Badly.

"Granger," he moaned quietly. "Shu'up."

The girl was too busy ranting on and on about responsibilities and setting examples to hear his soft complaints. At the moment, she was going on about something that sounded remotely like, "I've been nice to you all this year, and I've tried to mind my own business. But when you choose to get smashed in the centre of _our _common room, that is crossing the bloody line! I will _not_ stand for this and I will probably be telling Professor McGonagall. You will no doubt be stripped of your Head privileges. We'll see who laughing then, huh, Malfoy?"

Just when Draco thought that she was _finally_ done ranting, she started up again. That girl is a really good improv speaker.

"But since I'm so nice, and can even feel _sorry_ for such an arrogant, pain in the arse prat like you, I'll give you one more chance. If you so much as put a toe out of line," Hermione paused for dramatic effect. And it was in that one second, that Draco made a split second decision. A _drunk _split second decision.

"I will repor– " Hermione was instantly cut off by Draco Malfoy and his asinine idea that kissing the Head Girl would get her to shut up. Asinine as it may come, it worked by Draco's standards, seeing as Hermione's threats no longer pierced his eardrums. She was actually frozen for a second or two before yanking herself away, licking her hand in a futile attempt to get rid of the revolting after taste of firewhiskey that Draco had left in her mouth.

"Thank Merlin for the peace and quiet!" Draco sighed loudly as Hermione tried to wipe her lips clean. That earned him a glare from the now silent girl, which he just ignored. With angry mutterings about sexual harassment, and stupid, drunken blondes, Hermione stormed up into her bedroom, leaving Draco to crash on the couch. In silence, mind you.

**-d-m-h-g-**

In the bathroom, Hermione found that despite being able to get the taste of Draco Malfoy's firewhiskey kiss out of her mouth, the memory was forever burned into her mind. Groaning in frustration, she stalked off to bed, begging to Merlin that she could have a dreamless sleep that night.

But Merlin was long dead, so images and recollections of the ever so drunk and stupid Draco Malfoy kissing her plagued her fitful sleep last night.

And for those who are wondering, the troublesome pureblood slept soundly on the couch, unaware of what would come tomorrow. The only thing worse than dealing with a hangover, is having to deal with an absolutely livid and embarrassed Hermione Granger at the same time.

* * *

><p>Yay, I sneaked in a kiss! :D And I feel like not giving Draco any Hangover Cure Potion just to be mean... I probably will give in, though.<p>

Review for me, because I finally got in a (somewhat) real kiss! :D


	21. Are You Crushing?

**Are You Crushing?**

I went to a school motivational assembly. They were warning us about sexual harassment, among other things. I was _not _motivated. And after school, my friends and I were all poking each other and yelling, "Sexual harassment!" xD We're all so weird.

* * *

><p>Hermione, surprisingly, woke up well rested and was out in the Great Hall at six thirty in the morning, bright and early. She just read her copy of <span>Hogwarts, A History<span> and waited for her Gryffindor friends to come and join her. Of course, while waiting, Hermione had a lot of time to space out, contemplate the meaning of life (not necessarily), and, above all, think about what happened last night. Most likely the latter. She thought about what had even prompted Draco to kiss her, and, as much as she hated to admit it, the exciting rush of adrenaline that came with doing something she knew she wasn't supposed to. Her heart started beating a smidge quicker just thinking about it, which she hated.

Taking a deep breath, she started to reason with herself. "Just forget about it, Hermione. It's nothing important, and he was flat out smashed," she whispered to herself, thankful that no one was awake at this time yet. Glad that she at least got a peaceful night's rest after the incident, Hermione sipped her pumpkin juice and continued to read her book. Or at least _try_ to read it.

Draco Malfoy was, in fact, a whole other story.

The Head Boy woke up on the couch feeling like absolute crap. His recollections of last night were still fuzzy, his back was stiff from sleeping on a bloody couch, and he had a headache that pounded like bloody, freaking hell. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he saw that the wall clock read seven fifteen. Forty five minutes before classes started. He found his wand on the ground beneath the coffee table and grabbed it, using it to summon the Hangover Cure Potion from the upstairs bathroom. In a matter of seconds, the vial floated down the stairs into Draco's waiting hand. He opened the container using magic, his limbs still feeling rather stiff, and chugged down the whole vial's contents. Blinking rapidly as the potion worked its magic, he slowly sat up and tied to remember what happened last night. Namely, why he didn't make it to his bed to go to sleep. But as the memories flooded back, he could only think of one word.

_Shit._

He did _not _just snog Granger last night. _Crap, crap, crap, _he repeated in his head as he quickly got dressed. Hoping and praying to Merlin that Hermione was in the Library, studying, that morning, Draco grabbed his books and made out to the Great Hall.

When he crashed through the Great Hall's doors–with great grace and elegance like a Malfoy should, of course–the Golden Trio and Ginny were already seated at the Gryffindor table, chatting amiably. Draco sat down in between his friends and curiously peered over at the quartet. When his eyes met Hermione's, he stared at her, daring her to look away. Then he suddenly averted them, leaving the Gryffindor girl to blush slightly as she recalled the accident that had occurred the night before. Hoping that no one had seen her blush, Hermione bit her bottom lip and continued listening to the boys' conversation on how the Chudley Canons didn't make it into the semi finals for the Quidditch World Cup last year, so they had no chance this year.

Of course, Ginny was sitting right next to the blushing brunette, so she did see her cheeks flush ever so slightly.

"Hermione, would you mind helping me with my Charms homework?" Ginny asked sweetly.

"Sure, Gin. I have time right now before class, so perhaps we can go now. Come on," Hermione said cheerily, getting up and dragging Ginny with her towards the library. "See you guys in class, Harry, Ron."

Ginny bid the two boys adieu as well and they nodded in acknowledgement. Then the two girls set off to the kingdom of books known as the Hogwarts library.

"Okay, Ginny," Hermione said as she sat herself and the redhead down at her favourite, "let me see your Charms homework. I should be able to have you done in a jiff."

"Actually 'Mione, I'm done with my Charms work. I just wanted to have a little _girl to girl _talk with you."

_Oh Merlin, no. Please no. What must you torture me so? _Hermione internally moaned.

"Do I _have _to?" Hermione whined to the youngest Weasley. Ginny raised her eyebrows disbelievingly, her facial expression clearly saying, _This is __me__ you're talking to. You have no other choice. _

Hermione sighed. "What?"

"I saw you blushing earlier," her companion reported in a sing song tone.

"So? What does that mean?"

Ginny rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious. "It means that you were looking over at Malfoy's area at the Slytherin table when you blushed," she paused to let the information set in, "so you must fancy one of them! Perhaps a little perky Italian we know?"

"Zabini? I question his sanity, surely, but I definitely don't fancy him."

"Um, is it Goyle?"

Hermione pretended to throw up dramatically. "I am now questioning your sanity, Gin."

"Is it Nott. But he's with Parkinson, you sly dog!"

Hermione literally face palmed. In fact, the red mark on her forehead lasted for five more minutes before it completely faded away.

"So, you got a thing going on with the Head Boy, then?" Ginny asked suggestively, an amused smirk gracing her features.

"That is a completely asinine notion, Ginevra," Hermione gasped haughtily, looking away from the redhead's over observant eyes.

Said redhead scowled. "Okay, firstly, don't _ever _call me Ginevra. Secondly, you are _so _lying, Hermione. I can see it in your eyes. Or rather, the way I can't see your eyes."

Busted.

"I don't fancy that bigoted ferret, Gin. We just had a little. . . misunderstanding yesterday. Something involving a whole bottle of firewhiskey and me coming in to a smashed Head Boy."

"Ooh, sounds interesting! Tell me, tell me!" Ginny gazed at Hermione with big puppy-dog eyes, eyes sparkling with excitement and interest. Hermione almost couldn't refuse.

"I don't know, Ginny. It was a really odd night."

"Now I _must _know," the Weasley gasped. "Tell me now, or I'll have a new excuse to practice my Bat-Bogey Hex again," she said bossily, even rivaling Hermione's bossiness.

"He was drunk when I came in," Hermione said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"And?" Ginny asked, drawing out the short 'a' sound so long, it was almost ridiculous.

"He-snogged-me," Hermione blurt out quickly; even mentioning the event again made her flush slightly again.

"He WHAT and you didn't tell me sooner!" Ginny half shrieked, earning the pair a warning glare from Madame Pince.

"I knew you would make a big deal out if it, Ginny. Please just stay out of it. He was drunk. You know how stupid drunk people act."

Ginny pouted. "Fine."

"Thanks, Gin. You rule. Now let's get to class," Hermione said in a somewhat comforting tone. The red head nodded and the two trudged out of the Library, side by side.

"Hey, Ginny?" Hermione suddenly asked as they walked.

"Yea?"

"Is Ron... with anyone?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. "No, he isn't. What do you ask?"

"I heard a rumor."

"I'm pretty sure he's in _love _with his food, so no."

"Okay. That's cool."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE VISIT MY POLL AND VOTE!<strong>

I have no idea whatsoever who to pair Ronald with. :( Help me!


	22. Are You Brewing Up Trouble?

**Are You Brewing Up Trouble?**

Hey, I'm back. I missed all of you guys. The new information will start after the next line break. This this one down here, but the nest one. :)

* * *

><p><em>That was a close one with Ginny. <em>Hermione mentally scolded herself as she walked into the Library the day after that incident with said red head. She told herself that she should learn to better control her emotions because that was a close one that Hermione did _not _want to repeat again.

Now as soon as classes were over, Hermione wanted to do some research. There might not seem anything special about that, but her main subject was revenge. The brunette was off to research a certain slow working sleeping potion to spike a certain Draco Malfoy's drink with on the day of the upcoming Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch Match. She wanted a particularly weak one, so he would just nod off slightly and miss the Snitch, causing Slytherin to (hopefully) lose. Hermione didn't want him to fall off his broom and injure himself.

_Not that I really care about what happens to the blonde ferret. I just don't want the guilt of murder or something holding me down. Yea, that's it._

After thirty minutes of flipping through a potions book titled _101 Ways to Brew Forty Winks_, Hermione finally found what she had been fruitfully searching for.

_**Drowsy Drought**_

_**Brewing time:**__ Approximately Three Hours_

_**Effects: **__This potion takes from half an hour to an hour and a half to take effect, and once activated, causes the drinker to feel incredibly sleepy, usually to the point of nodding off, but not falling asleep completely. Often used in place of a Calming Draught._

_**Ingredients:**_

_Four Drops of Flobberworm Mucus_

_Three Sprigs of Fresh Lavender_

_Two Fresh Valerian Sprigs_

_Standard Ingredient_

_Two Snake Fangs_

_One Dried Billywig Sting_

_Note: for stronger potion, add one extra sprig of lavender_

_**Directions:**_

_Crush lavender and three measures of Standard Ingredient into a creamy paste_

_Add Billywig sting and Flobberworm mucus to cauldron_

_Heat to 350 degrees for half an hour_

_Add in snake fangs and Flobberworm Mucus to cauldron_

_Stir six times counter clockwise_

_Put in five measures of crushed mixture to cauldron_

_Heat to 250 degrees for forty five minutes _

_Stir three more times clockwise_

_Leave to brew for one and a half hours until mixture is clear with a slight shine_

It was a relatively simple potion, and Hermione could get it right, no doubt. She closed the book and went to Madame Pince, who swiftly checked it out for her. Browsing the book to see if there were any better potions, she leisurely strolled down to Professor Slughorn's office.

"Professor Slughorn, may I brew a potion here? I need it desperately," she begged the potions master.

"What do you need it for, Miss Granger?" he asked distractedly, apparently grading papers.

"Crookshanks, my cat, just has a slight case of insomnia and I wish to brew him some Slow Working Sleeping Draught so that I can sneak it into his evening milk," Hermione said sweetly. "He refuses to drink straight out potion."

"Of course you can, Miss Granger. Just take out a cauldron from the cupboard and start on it anytime."

"Thank you so much, Professor. I'm sure Crookshanks would appreciate it immensely." That being said, Hermione took out a pewter cauldron and all the ingredients she would need to begin brewing.

Malfoy would be very pissed when he lost that Quidditch match. Hermione smirked at the thought.

* * *

><p>As she brought the vial of Potion back to her bedroom, Hermione contemplated getting a House Elf to spike the blonde's drink. She banished the thought faster than you could say S.P.E.W. Instead, she placed a glass of heavily spiked water in his room and hexed him so he would wake up very, very thirsty.<p>

The game was scheduled for nine 'o' clock in the morning that day and Hermione found that her fellow Head usually woke up at about 8 'o' clock on Saturdays. That should give enough time for the potion to kick in.

Hermione went to sleep that night feeling very confident.

**-d-m-h-g-**

Draco woke up that morning feeling like he just walked through a desert without water for weeks. Swearing mentally because his throat was too raspy for him to actually talk, he grabbed the glass of water on his nightstand and drank it with vigor.

As soon as every last drop was drained, he realized something. Where did that glass of water come from? Draco didn't remember leaving a glass of water on his nightstand. After a few minutes of thinking, Draco just deduced that a House Elf left it there and proceeded to get ready for that morning's Quidditch game.

**-d-m-h-g-**

Hermione skipped into the hall, humming to herself. "Hello, Harry, Ron, Ginny," she chirped at the Seeker, Keeper, and Chaser, respectively, as she sat down for a quick bite before the match. "Are you three ready for the game?"

"Yesh, ee 'onna eat toes 'eeky aches," Ron choked out through a mouth full of toast and eggs.

"Come again, Ronald? _Without _food in your mouth, please," Hermione added hastily.

After a humongous gulp and a sip of pumpkin juice, Ron cleared his throat. "We are going to beat those sneaky snakes," he said, pounding his fist on the table, knocking down Harry's cup of orange juice.

"Watch it, mate," Harry said, mopping up the juice with a napkin. "But we _will _beat the Slytherins. Even with Ron's clumsiness, we'll give them a right beating." All protests coming from said red head about said clumsiness were apparently ignored by everyone around him.

"Guys, we have fifteen minutes left before the match," Ginny said with a hint of shock. "Time flies, huh? And I thought we would have a good hour to lounge before whooping those serpents sorry, little butts," she sighed, shaking her head. Hermione smiled at the comment.

"Good luck at the game, guys. I expect to see a depressed blonde ferret after the game, sulking around in our Common Room," she said with a wink.

"Can do, Miss Head Girl," Harry said with a chuckle and a mock salute. He led Ron and Ginny out and the marched dutifully out of the Great Hall.

"No offense, mate," Ron said, "but what the heck did you do with your hands? It looks like you were flicking something off your forehead," he said with and incredulous and questioning look.

"In the Muggle world, when they were fighting in armies, the soldiers would salute," he paused and exhibited said gesture, "their superiors, the people that give orders or that are in a higher rank than them."

Ginny scoffed. "I wonder who invented that. It _does_ kind of look like you are swatting a bug off your head."

Harry merely shrugged. "I should make you guys salute me as your captain," he mused with a smirk.

"Oh, bloody heck no," was the reply he received.

"If we lose this game, I'll make you guys all do it," Harry threatened jokingly in a sing song tone. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Quidditch Team army. Let's win this war!" And with that, he sped up to a sprint to the locker rooms, forcing Ron and Ginny to follow him, grinning at their friend's (or boyfriend's in Ginny's case) optimism.

**-d-m-h-g-**

Draco's team was not as merry. He was yelling last minute strategies and tips to his players, all while trying his best not to yawn. He recalled getting his ten full hours of sleep that night, so his urge to yawn was really pissing him off. When he peeked out and saw everyone seated at the stands, he took a deep breath and jerked his head violently. Hopefully that would rid any sleepiness he had.

"Okay team, this is a big game for us. We are going against the Gryffindorks, and we cannot let them win this time. After all, doesn't Slytherin deserve the Cup for a year?"

His team gave an arousing cheer.

"Don't we deserve to show Hogwarts just how good we are?"

Another round of cheers. Draco smirked at his team's enthusiasm. Maybe they wouldn't crash and burn.

"Don't you want to put those Gryffin–" Draco broke off, yawning. Luckily, no one in his team saw him, as they all whipped their heads around when they heard the piercing whistle sound.

"Let's show those Gryffindorks what we're made of!" Draco cheered one last time before leading his team out to the center of the field. He met Harry there, and with a brief glaring match and an incredibly stiff handshake, everyone mounted there brooms.

"I don't want any foul play," Madame Hooch told the teams with a suspicious look at Slytherin. "I want a clean game, all of you. One, two, three, GO!"

There was a resounding cheer as the players kicked off, and you could just hear the commentator, Dean Thomas, shouting above the din.

"And we're off, with Slytherin in position!"

* * *

><p>I think I might have a slight case of... <em>writer's block. <em>**O_o** Of course, I'd never fully admit it. Malfoy's are too good for writer's block. xP

This story will probably be going on a short hiatus sometime a few days before Christmas to probably the 9th of January. I'll be out of state, and I'm not too sure about Internet... or computers. Maybe I'll do something for Christmas and New Years, and hopefully finish This Quest, My Quest before I leave. When I'm gone, I shall be thanking the Chinese for paper and ink. x)

Don't forget to vote in my poll!


	23. Are You Tired of Losing?

**Are You Tired of Losing?**

HEY! I'm back. It feels like so long...

I'm seriously tired of writing all these disclaimers. But I don't own Harry Potter, in case you were wondering.

* * *

><p>A Bludger nearly missed Draco's leg. He swore fluently in his head. He was feeling uncharacteristically tired and he didn't like that feeling at all, especially during a sodding Quidditch match. He took a moment off from looking for the Snitch to see how his team was doing.<p>

Ginny Weasley had the Quaffle and was lithely darting in between all the big, burly boys that were playing. Being a petite, female player had its benefits. She approached the Slytherin goal posts and smirked at the Keeper, Arion di Lorenzo. He was Blaise's cousin or other, and just as annoying. Ginny darted to the left and he followed her. He smirked at her, giving her a triumphant glare. Ginny rolled her eyes and darted impossibly quickly to the right and threw the ball into the right goal.

Draco noted to yell at his Keeper to refrain from getting distracted on duty. He saw Theo regain possession of the Quaffle. He and the other two chasers, Aquirus Levine and Xander Verlaine, volleyed the Quaffle between themselves as they crossed to the other side of the Pitch.

As Theo flew up to the Gryffindor goal on the left, Aquirus, on the right, yelled, "Over here, Theo!" and waved his hands around. Ron turned to face the Chaser and in his distraction, Theo threw the ball into the left goal. It was a perfect distraction, and Draco was proud to say he came up with that move.

"And Nott scores another one, 170 to 170 tie for our two teams. Come on, Ron, BLOCK THOSE DAMN QUAFFLES!"

"Mr. Thomas, anymore profanities and I will be forced to let Ms. Lovegood commentate again," McGonagall scolded sternly, her voice carrying into the microphone for everyone to hear.

There was collective mass of complaining at that, and quite a few insults toward Dean. Last time Luna Lovegood commentated, which was at the Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor match, the majority of the Quidditch players fell off their brooms, laughing at her ridiculous, off topic comments. As a result, the game was lost in a forfeit/tie between the two teams.

"Sorry, Professor," he mumbled away from the microphone. "BLOCK THOSE _DARN_ QUAFFLES, RON!"

McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in frustration, letting that one slide. She took a calming breath and let the crazy Gryffindor proceed.

Meanwhile, Draco could feel his eyelids dropping as he watched for the Snitch. It was thirty seven minutes into the game, and he was counting. That was how elusive the Snitch was. He was trying his best not to fall asleep in the middle of a game. He was over one hundred and fifty feet above the ground. If he fell off his broom, he would probably die.

_Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake._

That was his mantra as he scanned the Quidditch Pitch for that golden blur.

Where is it.

_Where's_

_ That_

_Snitch..._

HUH?

Draco bolted his head up. He had nodded off on his broom.

He had nodded off. _On his broom_.

He thanked Merlin he hadn't fallen off.

What? He saw a golden blur fly past his head toward the Gryffindor stands. He whipped his head in that direction and saw it flutter briefly over the red and gold clad students. Draco inhaled sharply and darted off in that direction.

"And it seems Draco Malfoy has seen the Snitch! Harry Potter is not far behind him. COME ON, Harry! Faster, Harry! Dammit, **FASTER**!"

"That's it, Mr. Thomas!" McGonagall yelled. She ordered him off the podium and let Luna take his place.

"Oh look, Malfoy has spotted the Snitch. Or perhaps it a Norwegian Shine-grunky," she added dreamily. "They've been known to impersonate Golden Snitches during loud Quidditch matches like this one."

Her voice was calm and soothing and distracting. It didn't help Draco's sleepiness. Just a little further, his mind told him. He reached his arm out and flew faster toward the Gryffindor stands. His eyes briefly flickered down. He could see Hermione's eyes trained on Harry, probably not far behind him. His eyes begged to be closed for even just a second. It couldn't hurt if he closed it for a second... He closed his eyes. The front tip of his broom crashed into one of the Gryffindor flagpoles and it spun out of control. Dizzy and confused, Draco slipped off his broom and fell down.

He braced himself, expecting to feel hard, hard ground. He felt himself drift off toward sleep (or was that unconsciousness?) as he fell onto something warm, soft, familiarly sweet smelling. And swearing fluently. A sharp pain blazed in his chest and arm.

What did he land on?

Too late, everything went blank.

**-d-m-h-g-**

Draco woke up to a clean white ceiling. Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey rushed over and forced two potions down his throat.

"Pain relieving and bone mending," she said before rushing off again. He peered over to the person the Mediwitch was currently helping. He couldn't see her; said witch was in the way. When she left, he saw Hermione Granger sitting upon the bed, propped up on a pillow, with a book.

"Granger," he croaked before clearing his throat. "How did you get in here?"

She shot him a brief glare. "You fell on me and bruised one of my ribs," she said curtly before returning to her book. It came to back to him. He hit a pole, span out of control, fell unconscious (or was it asleep), and fell on something soft and warm. Something that smelled sweetly familiar. Something _Granger_.

"Oh," was his intelligent reply. His left arm was in a cast, so he must have broken it. That sharp pain in his rib must have been a bruised rib. "Sorry about that, Granger," he mumbled quietly. She looked up from her book sharply. She gave him a quizzical look before her expression softened.

"It's fine, Malfoy; it was an accident." She gave him a ghost of a smile before returning to her book once again.

Then Madame Pomfrey bustled back in. "You two may leave when the pain relieving potion kicks in," she told them quickly before returning to her office. As soon as she was out of sight, Harry and Ron barged in.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked worriedly. "We saw Malfoy land on you and it looked painful."

"Yea," Ron added ever so helpfully. "For your sake, I hope he's suffering from a lot of pain."

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm right here, thank you very much." He was blatantly ignored.

"I'm fine, you two," Hermione replied with a wide smile. "Madame Pomfrey said I could leave as soon as the pain relieving potion kicks in." Her friends smiled happily. Then they noticed the fuming platinum blonde behind them.

"Oh, hey Malfoy," Ron said simply. "Can we ask you something?" he asked nonchalantly. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow. Harry and Ron exchanged a glance, looking back at Draco with small, identical smirks.

"Are you tired of losing?" Harry asked, his smirk growing into a full blown, devious grin.

Draco would have twitched, but Malfoys don't twitch.

"Go make out with your red headed boyfriend," he growled before turning away and staring at a wall.

Harry and Ron snickered and turned back to their bushy haired friend. "We won by forfeit, Hermione," Harry announced loudly, so Draco could hear. "They couldn't continue without a Seeker, so we got this one this time." Hermione was the only one who saw Draco fuming still.

"I know, Harry," she sighed. "I'm a little tired now. I'll meet you guys at dinner, okay?" she gave them a sweet smile.

"Sure thing, 'Mione," they said simultaneously, and exited out the doors.

"They left, Malfoy," she called as soon as they were out of hearing range. "You can now fume openly," she said with a giggle.

"You Gryffindorks are all so annoyingly insufferable."

"Good."

* * *

><p>I looked back on my older chapters and I almost cried about how bad they are. T_T I guessed my writing style has changed a LOT during my time on FanFiction. :)<p> 


	24. Are You Tied in Knots?

**Are You Tied in Knots?**

This chapter has a larger than usual amount of passing time. At least for me...

**ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM**

I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>The minute her pain relieving potion kicked in, Hermione left without a goodbye to either Madame Pomfrey or Draco. Not that Draco cared or was offended in the least. He just thought he deserved a goodbye, recognition, something from everyone, just for being a Malfoy. It was almost like a second nature. That was what he told himself.<p>

Not like he wanted to talk to Hermione or anything. He must have hit his head a little too hard on his fall.

So, Draco decided to avoid Hermione for as long as he could. He didn't want to talk to her if she was going to ignore him.

And he also didn't want to talk about the Quidditch match or feel like he wanted to talk to her for any reason.

Not that those were his main reasons or anything...

**-d-m-h-g-**

Today was Potions. As much as Draco didn't want to talk about the Quidditch match or anything related to that, Hermione was his partner.

Draco took his assigned seat by the one and only bushy haired Head Girl. Slughorn said they would be brewing a Pest Killing Potion today. It killed most very small household pests, magical or not. "Look, Granger, about falling on you at the Quidditch match," he started, opening up a bottle of Asian Wilt-weed pollen. "It was an accident."

"So you're sorry?" Hermione asked simply, looking up from the roots she was chopping.

Draco scoffed. "I never said that, and I never will."

"One day..." Hermione said, trailing off dangerously.

"Oh yes, because I'm _so _scared of you, Granger," he drawled sarcastically.

"I knew you were, Malfoy," she replied cheekily, returning to the roots she was chopping Draco shook his head and continued measuring his Asian Wilt-weed pollen.

"But for the record, Malfoy," Hermione said out of the blue, "you're forgiven. It wasn't all your fault."

"Who's sorry now?" Draco said so smugly you could practically _hear_ his smirk.

Hermione flashed him a glare and he just shrugged with his annoying smug, smirk.

**-d-m-h-g-**

"Hello Granger. McGonagall said to tell you about something important but I just forgot and decided to bother you instead," Draco said as he plopped down beside said girl in the Library.

"What?" Hermione's head snapped up. "How could you forget something McGonagall told you? It should have been important enough for you to remember!" She smacked him frustratedly on the arm.

"Geez, Granger, I was joking; no need to be so violent. She wanted us to start coming up with ideas for the dance, okay?" Hermione face palmed and took a deep, and what Draco thought was supposed to be calming, breath. Then she said, "Let's just get planning. _Please_."

"Don't we already have a theme? Let's just discuss decorations and be done with it. We can organize entertainment some other day. I'm busy."

"Busy doing what?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Right now?" He paused and checked his fancy solid gold watch. "Procrastinating homework." Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'd _hate _to interrupt you, but I think we should write up a list of supplies now." Hermione fished a piece of parchment, her quill, and inkwell from her bag. "Where should we start?" she muttered to herself. "I think we should start with the hall itself. What do you think we should do?"

"What was the theme again?" Draco asked noncommittally.

"Candy land. Any ideas?"

"I don't know, gumdrop chairs and lollipop tables?" He asked somewhat incredulously. Hermione scribbled that down. "What colours?"

"Pink, white, purple, green, red, blue, yellow, the works," Hermione replied. "It's a Christmas ball and I want it to be bright and fun. We should serve sweets and punch, too. Sweet things. And sugar free things," Hermione added as an afterthought.

"Sugar free? How old are you, 40? What kind of damn candy is _sugar free?" _Hermione glared at him and pointedly ignored the question. "Besides, firewhiskey makes more everything more fun, so we should have that instead of punch."

Hermione scoffed and slapped him not so lightly on the arm. "This is an event for _all _years! No alcohol, period. Maybe butterbeer, but _nothing _else of the nature." Draco pouted childishly and shot his fellow Head a glare, resulting in an eye roll at his immaturity. "Okay, you better contribute at least one idea, Malfoy. One _appropriate _idea."

"Let's contact the twin Weasel and get some of his wonky new candies!" Draco suggested. "I heard he just came out with some that make your hair, eyes, whatever, into crazy, bright colours."

Hermione giggled at the memory of using those on her friends. "Sure, why not? That's a brilliant idea."

"Oh, _that's a brilliant idea,_" Draco mocked her, his voice way too high to be Hermione's. "Have you _forgotten_ whom you are currently speaking with?" Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately not, oh great fat headed one."

"I know. I am quite unforgettable, aren't I?" Draco asked, putting his feet on the table as if that strengthened his point. Hermione good naturedly shoved his legs off the table, but his legs knocked off his book bag in the process.

"_Great_ job, Granger. You knocked down all my books!"

"You brought it upon yourself," she replied smartly. Draco oh so maturely stuck his tongue out at her and went to go pick up his spilled possessions. As he was under the desk, He noticed that Hermione's shoelaces were becoming undone.

_Well, I'll just have to fix that for her, _he thought to himself as he took his wand out. In a matter of seconds, Hermione's two, unnaturally clean shoelaces were perfectly tied into one, single knot. Draco smirked to himself and finished rounding up his stuff.

"Unfortunately for you, because you will no longer be graced with my superior presence, I must be going now. I have homework to copy–COUGH! To work on. I have homework to _work_ on," Draco said quickly, hoping Hermione didn't catch his not so little slip up.

Hermione stood up. "I should be going to. Harry and Ron needed help with their Charms homework."

Draco made a 'whatever' gesture with his hand and walked away from the table, dodging behind a bookcase when he was out of the brunette's view. He watched in between the shelves as she gathered up her things and _tried _to take a step forward. Hermione fell flat on to the ground, her books and quills scattered around her. Draco failed at stifling a laugh, and Hermione's glare darted up to the bookshelf he was hiding behind.

"DRACO _FREAKING_ MALFOY!" she yelled. "I can see you there!"

_Shit._

Draco ran out of the Library and passed by Madame Pince, who was coming this way to investigate the yelling, perhaps. Draco didn't slow down until he was safely inside the Slytherin Dorms, copying down the answers for a Transfiguration Quiz from Theo.

_Wait, the Heads are allowed to know the passwords to all House Common Rooms, _he remembered suddenly.

_CRAP._

* * *

><p>Gah, my inspiration for this story seems to have taken a sick leave or something. (It's probably sick on me... -_-") I want to keep writing this for all my awesome readers, (that's right, you, sitting right there, reading this author's note) but I'm not inspired. And writer's block isn't really the main problem. (THANK GOODNESS!)<p>

**It might take me a while to update this story for a while... Until my inspiration comes back... I'll be publishing a new story to make up for it, though. It's a short little multi chapter Dramione, and THAT inspiration is still there. (DAMN YOU, FREAKING INSPIRATIONS! Why are they so flaky?) I hope it makes up for this current failure of mine...**

**DON'T WORRY, I WON'T EVER ABANDON THIS STORY FOR YOU GUYS. :) I SOLEMNLY SWEAR.**

**By the way, the new fic will be called **Tortured Soul of an Artist. Don't you just love the title? XD


	25. Are You Really That Immature?

**Are You Really that Immature?**

WELL. I know I suck. Feel free to remind me of it constantly; I probably deserve it anyway. Is there an award for worst updater? I think I just knocked that prize holder down a notch...

The dance is coming up soon... Probably next or following chapter! I'm gonna make time fly for now. TAKE TO THE SKYYYYYY! XD

* * *

><p>When Hermione walked into the Heads Dorms that night, Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. In fact, Hermione barely saw any of him, except in and between classes, for the next few days. She assumed he had been hiding in the Slytherin Common Rooms the whole time. When she thought back on it a few more days later, she figured it was probably the implied death threat she yelled at him for charming her shoelaces together.<p>

She just shrugged it off.

A week later, Hermione walked into a Draco Malfoy passed out on the couch surrounded by books. She then assumed she was somewhat forgiven and threw a thick blanket over him before she retired to bed. She was woken up a few hours later at the sound of someone falling to the floor and coughing wildly. Hermione briefly wondered how thick the blanket she threw over Draco was and if it landed over his mouth or not.

Oops.

One day, about a week or so later, Hermione asked her parents for some mouse traps because she had a pest problem in her dorm and they owled her a pack. Knowing Hermione, though, the mouse traps weren't for mice.

That night, she was up until eleven brushing up on a few books worth of information one night, and Draco Malfoy was already in his bedroom. When she was done, she blew out all of the candles, approached Draco's staircase, and screamed.

_BANG!_

She heard Draco Malfoy's door open as he rushed to make his way down the stairs. It was quite comical because as soon as he reached the middle steps, he released a girlish shriek and tumbled down the rest of the ways, landing on a laughing Hermione.

"What the hell, Granger?" he asked as he rolled off the still hysterically giggling girl. He sat up Indian style and pulled a mousetrap off of his big toe. "What is this?"

When Hermione finally calmed down significantly and sat Indian style beside him and Draco had removed all five mousetraps from all of his toes, Hermione spoke.

"They're mouse traps, Malfoy. That's how Muggles caught pesky little mice that were in their houses," she said slowly, still giggling slightly from her laugh attack.

"How barbaric... Did you put them there?" he half yelled accusingly.

"Did you charm my shoelaces together that one day?" she retorted back with a small smile.

He paused. "Touché," Draco said finally, with the tiniest hint of mirth in his eyes.

"Now we're even," Hermione said offhandedly.

"Don't expect it to stay that way."

"You know, we're being really immature for doing this?"

Draco rolled his eyes and let out a small laugh. Hermione's eyes widened.

"You can laugh? YOU HAVE FEELINGS?" she asked mock incredulously, eyes still widened exaggeratedly.

"Yes, Hermione, I do; don't be so surprised. And besides, you have to live a little. Don't be afraid to do anything."

"That's the most Gryffindor thing I've ever heard from your oh-so Slytherin mouth," Hermione said appreciatively.

"Whatever," he said, waiving off the comment. "I like to think of it this way: if you knew you couldn't fail, what would you do? Me? I would do everything," he said with a day-dreamy expression on his face.

Hermione seemed to consider it.

"That's the most amazing, inspiring, and un-Malfoy-like thing I've ever heard you say."

"And that is why I'm a Malfoy. Feel free to bow down before me and kiss my feet," he said haughtily.

"And he's back," Hermione muttered under her breath, mentally rolling her eyes. "Well, I can't say I'm not glad we're back on speaking terms. You know the dance is on Saturday, three more days from now."

"Wait, WHAT?" Draco looked at his watch. "I had totally lost track of time," he muttered rubbings his temples as if he had a headache. "We have everything ready, right, Granger?"

She nodded. He sighed.

"Thank Merlin!"

"I hope you're ready for this," he said with a hint of warning.

Hermione scoffed. "I hope you're talking to yourself, because I ordered all of the decorations and booked a band last week." Draco's jaw literally dropped, causing Hermione to smirk. "Welcome to hell. I hope you're ready to work your arse off, Draco Malfoy."

And if it was possible, Draco's jaw dropped even more from hearing Hermione Granger swear.

**-d-m-h-g-**

"A little higher."

"Actually, make it a teeny bit lower."

"Wait, that's too low!"

"BLOODY GRANGER, MAKE UP YOUR MIND; MY ARMS ARE GETTING SORE!"

"It's not my fault you had to have your wand confiscated for charming candies to fling themselves into my hair," she replied curtly.

"Um, yes, it _is _your fault, because you're the one that took it!"

"Higher."

"Just give me my damn wand so we can finish this."

"No. Higher!"

Draco pinned it in place without adjusting it and turned around to see Hermione looking around at the Great Hall behind them. He had to admit, it looked pretty nice.

The many benches and tables that were once set all side by side to form the House tables were separated and set around the edges of the Hall. Furthermore, they were all transfigured to look like they were made of giant peppermint disks, lollipops, truffles, licorice, and many other sweets. All of this was courtesy of Professor McGonagall, of course.

A sparse amount of the tables had _actual_ food on them. There were little finger sandwiches, cut to look like wrapped peppermint disks. There were small cubes of cheese (which Draco had also charmed to fling themselves into Hermione's hair at one point, too) and crackers on candy shaped platters, as well.

A few of the bigger tables were laden with drinks. There were many different beverages: butterbeer, punch, pumpkin juice, more punch, water (but who is _really _going to drink that?), and did we mention punch? Draco briefly thought back, and couldn't really remember which punch bowl he spiked.

Finally, there were the tables laden with sweets. Honeydukes would almost be jealous. _Almost. _The House Elves had made a lot of the candies and sweets themselves, but a few were the same ones that the cart on the Hogwarts Express sold and some were bought at the actual Honeydukes.

There were Licorice Wands, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Cockroach Clusters, almost anything you could think of. Draco saw the innocent chocolates set out in uniform rows on trays. Of course, they were "donated" by Blaise, who had bought them at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Draco would be lying if he said he couldn't wait to see how that turned out. Of course, Hermione didn't know that the chocolates weren't just normal chocolates yet. Draco had cleverly made sure Hermione hadn't eaten any of them.

Speaking of Weasley products, Draco himself went to the Weasley twin and offered him a reasonable amount of Galleons to develop a new kind of candy just for him. George actually liked the idea and bought it off of Draco. This first batch was just for the blonde, and he intended to use them for the dance.

Then he remembered. The candies! He had forgotten the boxes in the dorm. Draco jumped off the ladder (which wasn't all that high) and raced off to his dorm, leaving a yelling Hermione, who was no doubt pissed at his sudden escape.

Hermione slapped Draco on the face, causing him to drop his box of lollipops in surprise the moment he walked into the Great Hall. Draco was going to yell, "What the hell, Granger!" but when he laid his eyes on her, he promptly erupted into a fit of laughter.

"Draco _freaking _Malfoy," he heard her growl furiously. He stopped laughing long enough to look at her again. She had fluorescent pink hair that looked like someone splattered neon lime green paintballs all over it and was even frizzier than usual. Her normally brown eyes were still brown, but they looked like cat eyes, which Draco thought fit her perfectly.

"What's wrong, pussy cat?" Draco said, holding back laughter.

"You." She took out her wand. "Are." She pointed it at his face. "_Dead. Aguamenti!" _Draco was blasted in the face with water, and before he could react, Hermione hit him with a _Stupefy. _

**-d-m-h-g-**

When Draco woke up, he was inside a broom cabinet. He shoved open the doors and looked at his watch.

"Shit," he cursed to himself.

There was one more hour until the dance started.

He looked down at his clothes; he still had to get changed. Then he found a stick piece of coloured parchment stuck to his shirt. He pulled it off; there was something written on it.

_Malfoy,_

_The banner is still crooked. It needs to be a bit higher._

_Hermione  
><em>

"Damn Granger," he muttered to himself, stalking off toward the Heads Dorm to get ready for the dance.

* * *

><p>As you may have heard from one of my other stories, I'll be going on hiatus soon... -_- Not yet, possibly in the next week or two. I'll try to get some typing done and update if I can, but I don't know if I'll have Internet Access. I'll be back by mid-April-ish. :)<p>

Oh yea, and the pairings for the dance are as followed.

_Theo/Pansy, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna (but he'll probably offend her and her magic pets at some point in the dance), Draco/Himself(possibly a mirror), Hermione/Loud Voice To Yell at Prefects With, Blaise/Planing to Hit on Every Girl he Sees._

As you can see, I'm not so sure about the couples, just Theo/Pansy, Harry/Ginny, and that Hermione and Draco don't really have/want dates. XD Not so sure about Ron/Luna or Blaise... Anything YOU guys wanna see? (also includes people NOT listed)


	26. Are You Staying for Break?

**Are You Staying for Break?**

Guess who doesn't own Harry Potter? (two hints: it starts with an M and ends with an E)**  
><strong>

You got it; it's ME! I don't own Harry Potter... sadly.

* * *

><p>There was a difference between late and fashionably late. Draco had mastered the art of being <em>fashionably <em>late. He wasn't one to be actually late, though. Of course, being locked up by a crazy neon cat lady (literally) in a broom closet one hour before a dance had to count for something, right? So anyway, Draco was officially _late _(not fashionably late) to the dance.

And Head Girl, Hermione Granger, was not amused. Surely one hour was enough for one boy to get ready for a dance! He was already twenty five minutes late. She checked her wristwatch and tapped her foot impatiently. It's not like he had a date to look nice for. But if she said that aloud, he would say the same to her.

Hermione didn't want to bother herself with a date this time, since some of the preparations were a bit... last minute. She personally blamed Draco. In fact, she had done most of the work!

And Draco! Him not having a date actually surprised her a bit. He had incessantly bragged that roughly thirty-something girls had asked, begged, and groveled to be his date. And then he went on that none of them were pretty enough, or smart enough, or were too clingy, or too loud. The list could go on much more.

Hermione peered at her watch and tapped her foot impatiently. Thirty minutes in one more minute. If he didn't' appear in that one minute, Hermione was going to murder him. She and Malfoy were expected to lead the first dance.

_Unfortunately, _she added as an afterthought. She looked down the hall to see Draco running toward her, still fixing his green tie. Other than that, he looked as impeccably clean and neat as always.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, McGonagall had gotten everything all settled, wishing everyone a merry holiday as she called the Head Boy and Girl up to lead the first dance.

They didn't come up.

"Mister Malfoy? Miss Granger?"

The crowd was just shifting around uneasily, waiting for the Head Boy and Girl to lead the first dance.

Suddenly, the Draco and Hermione walked through the open doorway, all eyes on them.

"You're late!" Hermione hissed into his ear as they walked toward the dance floor.

"Whatever," he hissed back. "Now shut up and remember not to trod on my toes, of I'll get you back two times as badly."

"Welcome, everyone to the Christmas Candy land Gala," Hermione spoke a bit nervously to the crowd from the center of the dance floor. "We'd like to wish you all a merry holiday and hope that you enjoy the dance!" There was a small round of applause and Hermione muttered to Draco, "Take my hand, you half-wit! We have to lead the first dance."

As if startled, Draco jerked a bit before cautiously taking Hermione's hand and gingerly putting his free hand on her waist. Hermione placed her hand on Draco's shoulder and let him lead her. She wasn't much of a dancer.

Luna was the first to join Draco and Hermione, grabbing a surprised Neville to dance with her. A silently giggling Ginny then dragged Harry to the dance floor, and after that, everyone started slowly trickling in. AS soon as the dance floor was crowded enough, Draco and Hermione made their stealthy retreat to different tables, each with at least one of their friends there with them.

Draco walked toward Blaise, who seemed to be very amused in watching Theo and Pansy dance. Theo's face seemed a bit strained. Draco finally found out why when he saw Pansy trodding on his feet.

"Having fun watching our best friend there, Blaise?" Draco asked as he plopped down next to the dark skinned boy.

Blaise chuckled as he turned to face Draco. "Yes, indeed I am. Theo's face is hilarious."

"I bet Pansy doesn't even realize she's stepping all over his feet."

Blaise leaned back, putting his hands behind his head, and chuckled, looking perfectly cool and relaxed in his seat.

"True that. Say, Draco, where is _your _date?"

Draco shrugged. "Don't have one. You?"

"You know the Wysterias twins?" Blaise asked with a lazy smirk on his face.

"Both?" Draco asked, surprised that Blaise had managed to get a hold of the two girls. Blaise nodded proudly.

"Speaking of which, neither of them know; the Hufflepuff one, I think her name is Brittney, is chatting with friends for a while, and the Slytherin one, I think she is Leia, is getting punch. I should go find Leia now, before she finds her sister or something. Wish me luck, mate."

"Blaise, let me say this as nicely as possible," Draco started. "You're screwed, come back when you've been slapped, because I can see it in your immediate future." Blaise rolled his eyes and walked off. As soon as Blaise had left, Theo came and occupied the empty seat.

"Pansy is talking to Daphne and Astoria, and my feet hurt like heck," the dark haired boy stated bluntly as he sat down. Draco offered him a glass of punch, which he immediately took and gulped down. "Thanks, Drake." Theo put his head down on the table in his arms, as if trying to fall asleep right there. "Where's your date?" he asked, muffled by the barrier his arms created.

"Don't have one, " Draco said noncommittally. Theo's head bolted up.

"_You _don't have a date? I thought I heard you bragging that 23 girls asked you!"

"Wrong. 23 girls were _rejected _by me."

"Bloody hell, mate. Are you turning gay on us?"

Draco shot his friend a glare. "Yes, I am turning gay on you guys," he replied sarcastically. "You and Blaise are just too sexy to resist."

Theo grinned maniacally. "I had a feeling you were batting for the other team." Draco rolled his eyes good naturedly. "But really, Draco, you don't have a date?"

Another shake of the head.

"No girls that asked you were hot enough?"

"Yup."

"None of them up to par?"

"Yup."

"None of them good enough for the likes of you?"

"Yes."

"None of them were Granger?"

"Yea– wait, no! Of course not! That's not why I rejected those girls."

Theo raised a question eyebrow at Draco's slight panicky tone.

"I have perfectly valid reasons why I didn't want to go to the dance with them!" was the stubborn reply.

"Shoot."

"You listed most of them for me."

"Oh, I forgot one!"

"Pray tell."

"You already had a crush on ickle Granger, didn't you?"

"No, of course not!" Draco protested defensively. "How much firewhiskey have you had?"

"Not enough. You obviously need some more too, since you couldn't work up the nerve to ask Granger to the dance."

"Why would I ask her to the dance if I don't like her?"

Theo would have replied, but there was resounding _SMACK! _ringing across the room, and heads turned to find the source. The sound came from two strawberry blonde girls and a dark skinned boy, the girls looking very livid.

The dark skinned boy cleared his throat, told everyone there was nothing to see there, and walked off toward Draco and Theo's table.

"Well..." Blaise said as he sat down. There was a red, throbbing hand print on each of Blaise's cheeks.

"Don't mess with twins, mate," was all Draco could say.

"No shite, Sherlock," was the sarcastic reply.

There was a silence, when all of the sudden, Pansy popped up, begging Theo for another dance, to which he obliged. Then Blaise was left alone to nurse his sore cheeks as Draco went out to go get some fresh air.

**-d-m-h-g-**

Hermione was absolutely danced out. The bad thing about not having a date was that all of your friends felt sorry for you and offered you at least one dance with them before they left to dance with their own dates. And Hermione had a _lot_ of friends.

Neville and Ron had both trod on her feet quite a bit, Harry was fun to talk to, but not much of a dancer, Ginny was wild and energetic... Hermione had lost count after those few. Sipping her punch, she was starting to feel suffocated. As she daintily placed the glass down, Hermione decided to go outside for a quick breath of air. It couldn't hurt.

As soon as Hermione saw the platinum blond hair, she should have gone back inside. But of course, she didn't. She just did her best to ignore him and sit on a bench far away, praying that he didn't notice her. Of course, luck was not with her.

"Granger," he said, a bit surprised. "Enjoying the dance?" He moved over, motioning for Hermione to sit beside him. She reluctantly did.

"It's fine, I guess. I'm actually danced out right now."

"I can't say the same. Didn't dance much."

"Well, lucky you. My feet are sore beyond belief! I can't wait for Winter break to be here already."

"Are you staying, Granger?"

"Yea, my parents are at a dentist's convention in Spain. Although, I'm beginning to think they're just vacationing..." Ron, Harry, and Ginny were also staying. Molly and Arthur are visiting Charlie in Romania again, and they just wanted to get away for a few weeks. Hermione couldn't blame them. "You?" she asked.

"Same. My mother is going to a women's socialite retreat in Puerto Rico. I have no desire to stay in a deserted, haunted-feeling mansion for a few weeks, all by myself."

"What, afraid the ghosts might hurt you?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"As a matter of fact, we just got rid of a poltergeist a year or two ago. My manor should be ghost-free."

"It was a joke, Malfoy," she said flatly.

He didn't reply– just leaned back and stared up at the stars. Hermione found herself doing the same.

"We should be going back inside," Draco said suddenly, breaking the Head Girl out of her peace. "The dance will be over soon."

Hermione glanced at her wristwatch. "Oh." Without another word, the Head Boy left her outside, everything seeming a bit colder to Hermione without another body there. She soon followed after him, and returned, smiling, to her friends. She also silently prayed that they wouldn't ask her to dance anymore. Heels are torture.

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh. Hi.<p> 


	27. Are You Able to Swim?

**Are You Able to Swim?**

Um... *hides behind Buckbeak* Hi...

* * *

><p>It was the first day of winter vacation, a sunnier than usual Saturday. Hermione was seated at the docks in the Black Lake– the ones used during the second event in the Triwizard tournament and basically nothing else after that. It was quiet there; all the better for Hermione to read her book in peace.<p>

She was getting to the good part. The heroine, Lucie, was fighting hand to hand against her previous boyfriend, Royce, whom had betrayed her to join the bad guys.

Lucie dodged a punch and aimed a clenched fist toward Royce's stomach. Hermione held her breath as Royce grabbed her hand and yanked her to the ground, pinning her there under him, like a wrestler. She gasped as Royce pulled a dagger out of his hidden sheath. He held it menacingly over Lucie's head, and then–

"Boo!"

Hermione jumped at least three feet straight into the air, breathing hard. Then she turned around to see who the culprit was.

"Malfoy!" she admonished, slapping him not so lightly on the arm. "What was that for?"

"Ow, that hurt, Granger," he pouted. "I was just having some fun; you don't have to be such a buzz kill!"

"Buzz kill, my foot," Hermione muttered. "But really, Malfoy, it isn't nice to sneak up on people like that. What if I fell into the lake and drowned? It wouldn't be funny then, now would it?" she asked, slightly miffed.

"Well," Draco started, drawing out the vowel sound before Hermione put her hand up.

"Actually, don't answer that," she snapped.

Draco smirked a wolfish smirk. "So, Granger," he said nonchalantly, taking off his robe and setting it beside him as he sat behind her, "You can't swim?"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Who told you that?" she asked stiffly.

"No one," he shrugged. "You just said you would drown if you fell into the lake," Draco said. "Like this,"  
>he said, pushing Hermione forward a bit by the shoulders, causing her to scream violently before pulling her back in.<p>

"I didn't even push you that far, Granger," he pointed out, failing at his attempt to stifle his laughter. "Somebody has trust issues."

As soon as Hermione's breathing was back to normal speeds, she punched him as hard as she could on the arm. "Don't _ever _do that again," she growled, setting her book down beside her and turning around to face the irksome blonde behind her.

"Someone's feeling particularly violent and punchy today, eh?" said blonde asked cheekily. "Good thing my arms have a lot of muscle to protect them from sadistic little girls like you."

"You? Fit?" Hermione scoffed. "You have less muscle than thestral, and everyone knows they're like walking skeletons!" she exclaimed, laughing at Draco's frown.

"You think you're so funny, don't you Granger?" Draco said drily, glaring at her.

"You had it coming, _ferret," _she shot back with a small smirk of her own, bumping him on the shoulder.

"It's not funny anymore, bookworm," he said, bumping her back.

"Au contraire, it's _hilarious_," she said, shoving him again.

"Just shut up, Granger," Draco demanded, shoving her a bit harder than he should have. The amount of force he _should have_ used shouldn't have pushed her into the lake, so when he shoved her harder than he _should have_, Hermione went tumbling down into the cold waters, screaming for dear life and sinking down like a stone, her heavy robe dragging her down.

Hermione's shrieks pierced Draco's eardrums as he– without thinking twice– dived down to go rescue the girl. Draco pushed himself deeper into the cold water and grabbed Hermione around the waist. He placed a foot on the rocky outcrop the dock was positioned on (because the builders didn't' want to build the supports all the way down to the lake's bottom, of course!) and propelled up, ignoring the biting sting he suddenly felt on his ankle.

When the two broke the surface, Hermione was gasping for breath and Draco was holding on to her tightly so she wouldn't drown again as he swam for the post of the dock.

Draco let Hermione go so she could stumble up onto the dock and as he was climbing up, a hand shoved him right off. He scrambled up quicker and with a tighter grip this time, and came up face to face with a livid – and wet – Hermione Granger with her hands on her hips.

"Draco Malfoy, you are _so _lucky that I'm a Gryffindor and that you saved me from drowning, otherwise I would be plotting your death or beating the living daylights out of you _right now!" _she screeched, breathing heavily.

She was close enough to Draco where he could feel her breath on his face and was slightly hypnotized by her blazing chocolate-brown eyes. He swallowed nervously and held back a few rebellious thoughts as he tried his best to stare resolutely back. Draco was spared the trouble when Hermione, obviously unaffected by her closeness to her companion (unlike Draco), turned away and flipped her wet hair in Draco's face as she walked back to where her book laid. She took off her sodden robes and just sat there with her back to Draco.

Draco gingerly walked over to see Hermione fumbling her wand in cold, shivering fingers, trying to heal a bleeding gash on her left calf. Draco bit his bottom lift as he carefully thought of what to say next.

He picked up his robe and knelt beside her, placing it on her trembling shoulders. Draco noticed that she also had three claw marks down her arms, too.

"Er... I'm sorry for pushing you into the lake, Granger," he mumbled quietly. Hermione looked up at him with an expression of slight confusion.

"Ex- excuse me?" she said with chattering teeth.

Draco pouted; apologizing wasn't something he particularly enjoyed doing. "I'm sorry for shoving you into the lake," he bit out a bit louder.

Hermione actually smiled a bit. "You're fo- forrgiven," she said weakly, "but please don't do something like that again."

Draco nodded.

"You're bleeding, you know?" she whispered, reaching out a hand to touch Draco's cut cheek. He flinched at her sharp, cold touch but relaxed as her hand grew warmer against his skin.

Draco took her hand and moved it away from him. "You're even worse, Granger, so we should go see Madame Pomfrey." He stumbled up and Hermione tried to stand up too, but she was going so slowly, Draco got frustrated and picked her up bridal style and briskly walked toward the Hospital Wing.

"How are you not cold?" she asked him as they walked.

"It's a boy thing," he replied simply.

Hermione snorted in spite of herself.

When they arrived in the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey was there to ask them what happened, promptly scold them, and finally heal them up. Harry and Ron heard about what happened and were in the Hospital Wing as soon as Madame Pomfrey had finished healing Draco's last cut (he had insisted that Hermione would be first, being more cut up than he).

"We can kill him for you, 'Mione," Harry offered.

"Yea, we can make his winter vacation a living hell," Ron added, glaring at the blond from the corner of his eye.

"Guys, it's fine, really. It was an accident and he saved me, too. Just leave him alone," Hermione told the two in a placating tone. "If anything, I'll have a talk with him about this or something."

The boys grudgingly murmured their agreements, but Hermione had a feeling they would certainly hold a grudge.

Just then, Madame Pomfrey bustled in. Upon seeing Harry and Ron, she briskly came over. "You may go now, Miss Granger," she told her. "Try not to take another unexpected dip in the lake again; you almost got hypothermia."

Hermione, nodding her thanks, bounced out of the bed and quickly followed the boys to the Great Hall. They were complaining about being hungry and wanted to eat lunch.

Draco went to the Great Hall a few minutes after Hermione had left. He noticed as he sat down that Hermione still was wearing his robes. When their gazes met, Draco raised an inquisitive eyebrow and gestured to his own clothes, causing her to look down at hers. Her eyes widened slightly as she noticed the Slytherin emblem, causing Draco to smirk.

_Later_, he mouthed. Smiling a small smile, Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded in agreement.

Definitely an interesting start to this winter break, Draco thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Well, summer is almost here (one more week of school! :D), so my updates probably won't take THIS long. -_-"<p> 


End file.
